It Was Wrong
by Bloc-9
Summary: [AU] It was wrong to have these feelings for him in the first place. I guess I'll always be alone... but than again maybe not. ichixruki, hitsuxhina eventually
1. Chapter 1

**A/N My first Bleach fanfic! And please no flames because I know my writing talents aren't the most brilliant**

**and I'm working on it!!!!!!!**

I was just standing in the doorway looking inside a dark room. So what if it was dark? I could still see what is happening in the room.

My _boyfriend_ Ichigo was having sexual intercourse with one of our close _friend_ Inoue. Keyword was. Yeah that's right. I knew

they were doing it and as soon as I slammed open the door... you get the picture.

Not only that my _ex-_friends were in the living room, looking at me either with a look of guilt/regret on their ugly faces or

looking dumbfounded.

So yeah... I couldn't look anyone in the face, I was just staring down on the floor thinking of my situation. There was a moment of silence

and I could feel everyone waiting for my reaction. Finally I couldn't take it and ran out of the apartment. When I made it outside the apartment

building I felt tears flowing freely down my cheeks while I was tryin to make them go away. No matter how hard I tried to make them go away,

they'll just come back because I knew the answer... it was my heart.

Yes that was the reason for all of my tears. It was because it was not whole anymore. _They_ took a piece of my heart and now there's not much

left of my heart. Now there was only a tiny piece left that's letting my live right this moment. Now the only ones I have in this world are my family

and a couple of my friends. And right now that was where I was heading. Right now my destination was Hinomori's place...

**I know short prologue, but I didn't want to spoil all the fun and action. Well I hope to make this fanfic a success unlike my other ones.**

**Well until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bubb1eTea & purebloodprince:**

**I know you guys were confused with the prologue and all about whether this fic will or will not be a ichixruki fic.**

**But that was just the prologue, its not as if it just ended, it was just a starter. I'm not sure if I should spoil you guys**

**but this will eventually be a ichix ruki later on as you read. Keyword: eventually, so don't start thinking this is a **

**ichixhime. And plus if you want proof.. keep reading, but I'm not forcing you to read this fic. So please, all I'm**

**telling/writing to you guys this will not end a ichixhime fic, in fact I'm not a shipper of that pairing. So, yeah**

**you were reading the prologue... this is the first chapter. If you guys are still reading this you can leave now**

**because I don't want another review to hurt my feelings.**

I

I finally made it to Hinamori's place. I was standing in front of the steps whether or not to go knock on the door. I sighed and

finally knocked on the door, making sure my face didn't look like I had just cried. Finally someone opened the door, it was

Hitsugaya.

'_What is he doing here?'_ I thouht to myself, but than I saw Matsumoto behind me and my question was answered. It seems that

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto came by Hinamori's house just to hang out like all friends do, especially since they're coworkers.

You see the trio, my brother, and I work at a place called Soul Society. Soul Society is like this organization for extra special

people. Not just anyone can get in, they only let in bright-minded, talented, noble, and/or wealthy people in **_ONLY_**. Yeah, so you have

to at least be one of the four; otherwise there's no way of you getting in.

Well another reason why Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were at Hinamori's house was because the couple didn't know what else to do.

That's right _couple._ I think they have been a couple for like what, three weeks? Well I was happy for them, but really sad for Momo.

Hey, she was SUPER lucky that she was not cheated on for someone with a huge chest. Well... when it comes to our love life,

our men just _have_ to have an affair with big chested women.

"Hello Rukia its nice to see you. Sorry that we have to leave now just when you came." said Toshiro.

I smiled politely."No its ok Toshiro, I understand seeing that it's near the middle of the night."

"Well it was nice seeing you Rukia. Bye!" The couple were waving at Rukia and Momo from a few yards away and than walked off.

I looked at Momo, who was about close to tears. I rushed over to her side, even though I was being rude since no one let me in, and

started to comfort her. Now Momo was not the only one heartbroken. I closed the door behind me and walked Momo to one of the living

room couches. By this time, Hinamori was crying and I let her cry on my shoulder.

"Momo, you are not alone anymore. Now I feel your pain because today I found out that Ichigo was cheating on me." I was now regretting

for ever having feelings for Ichigo. Right now, right this moment I wish I could disappear, but than I wouldn't be here with Momo; comforting

each other.

"So what are you going to do now Rukia?" asked Momo who was still crying.

"I don't know I was sort of thinking of staying with you since I have no place to stay." This was true. The apartment where I was that changed

the course of my life was the apartment that my ex and I shared. There was no way in hll I was going to stay there since its obvious (to me that

is) that the apartment belongs to _him._ There was also my family to consider, but they lived on the other side of Nihon. I could buy an airplane

ticket and I'm out of this hll hole, but Momo needs me here. If I left she would be here all by herself and there would be no one to stay by her

side when times get rough, and who would be there for me when I'm crying half-way during the plane ride? Also my family consists of _guys_.

Now who would want to talk to your older brother about your love life troubles. I'm not sure if your brother is gay or not, but that is out of the

question! So Hinamori was the solution.

"But you don't mind do you?"

Hinamori responded by giving me a reassuring smile and replying,"No it's alright with me! Here I'll go prepare the guest bedroom for you." She

stood up and was about to take a step until I said,"No, it's fine Momo I could do it!!" Hinamori looked startled for a moment, but than relaxed.

We were both silent until I got an idea."Hey Momo I was thinking maybe we could go to the movies together tonight... or maybe tomorrow?

It doesn't matter to me when we go I don't know it's up to you."

Hinamori was thinking about it for a moment and finally said,"Yeah I don't mind if we go how about tomorrow? I'm sorta tired and plus the time."

I looked at the grandfather's clock and she was right! It was 3:54 AM!

"Ok that's fine, but what time do you want to go?"

"How about 6:30 PM? I mean we get off work at the same time so what do you think?"

"I don't care so its settled. Tomorrow at 6 PM we'll meet at the front gate?"

"Sounds great!"

And with that Momo went upstairs to get ready to get some sleep...urgh a nap you can say since we both go to work at 6 and Momo and I

don't wake up until around 5:30. So... that means she can rest for an hour and a half. Well I guess a nap won't hurt too so I won't upstairs to where

I think the guest bedroom is. No matter how much I hate doing this I simply just went to bed still wearing the only clothes I have. Not only that I'll

also have to wear the same thing to work unless by some chance Momo has somewhere in her closet something I could wear for the day. I sighed.

I can't be thinking of the issues of clothes right now.

"Just sleep." I told myself and within seconds I dozed off.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rukia if we get in _major_ trouble for being late; you're _sooo_ getting it!" Momo said dangerously.

"Hey its not _my _fault that _somebody_ forgot to wake me up at the usual time!!" I exclaimed.

"You could have told me to wake you up!"

Well as you can see, Rukia and Momo were jogging to work and have three minutes left before"

work starts. Well this is what happened earlier:

_It was 5:40 in the morning and Rukia was still resting peacefully. Momo on the otherhand was ready _

_for work and headed to her best friend's bedroom. She was going there not only to check on her, but to _

_bring Rukia some clothes that she could use.When she looked inside she panicked. Not because_

_it was for a dumb reason like she thought Rukia was dead or anything like that. She panicked because_

_she was wondering how long it would take for her friend to get ready. Ok, maybe that was a stupid reason_

_for Momo to panick. _

_Momo put Rukia's clothes on top of the dresser. She than started to jump on Rukia's bed, jumpping again_

_and again."Wake up Rukia!! Were going to be late for work!" At this Rukia scrambled out of bed. Momo_

_would've chuckled at this, but there was no time for that. "Rukia you better get ready otherwise I'll leave_

_without you!!" After saying this she gave the clothes to Rukia. Rukia examined the clothes given to her._

_"But I can't wear these Momo! You know I don't like to wear mini skirts and this top! This top is strapless_

_and it's lacy as well! I can't-"_

_"Rukia you have until 5:45 to get ready! You have 2 minutes left so stop wasting time!"_

_"AAHHHHHH!!!! Get out, GET OUT!" Rukia pushed Momo out of her room and shut the door behind her._

"Momo this top also shows some of my chest as well! Why and where the hll did you get this?!!"

"If I remember clearly Rangiku gave it to me on my birthday." she said, panting.

"Why would she give you something like this?!"

"Hey can we continue this conversation later because its not helping that we don't have much time to get to work!"

"Momo were here already!" Rukia stopped in front of the gates. Momo also did the same thing and they both quickly

went in. They quickly signed in and grabbed their robes from a room that was across the front desk. They simultaneously

ran to the heart of Soul Society while putting on their robes (Yeah they were putting their robes on over their clothes).

Finally they made it to their destination and went to their places. Rukia was happy that she was standing inbetween her

friends, Momo and Renji. Everyone was standing quietly and still as a statue, no one was making a sound and no one

moved even a finger. Finally General Yamamoto finally came out followed by Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku on either

side of him.

"Everyone, please go to your respective captain and lieutenant. They will give you a list of things to do. That is all."

Old Man Yama (is that how it goes?) and left followed by his two best captains. I faced my lieutenant, who was Hinamori

and just waited to be told my duties. We waited a few minutes for 5th Squad to gather. Well the duties were the same as

usual: patrolling. Most of the time, this is what we do. But while we patrol the place or the city, we can also talk with

friends and other stuff. The only thing you have to watch out for is to not do anything stupid like pick fights

with your betters (the higher ranked people) or burn the place. Other than that, its a good place to work and paid a lot

of money depending on your rank and how long you've worked.

Once we went 'patrolling' I went to catch up with Momo.

"So what should we talk abo- hey are you listening?" I followed Momo's gaze and I thinking she had been watching Toshiro

and Matsumoto. I know I shouldn't be saying this but Toshiro has GOT to break up with Rangiku! Its funny really how they're

close friends and yet they're opposites. Toshiro is mature and serious while Rangiku is easy-going and free-spirited. Trying to

keep Momo from crying I grabbed her hand and went to our usual spot, the roof of a building somewhere near the eastern

Great Sacred Wall. We like going here because we have a perfect view of the Court and no one comes here. Plus it's a

quiet place which makes this place perfect.

"Hey Momo doesn't this bring back a lot of memories?"

"Yes... it does, but the bizarrest of them is all is when we said that we would marry Toshiro and Ichigo. Also that you would

get 4 kids while I would get 8?!!! Geez I don't get why I have more kids than you. I don't mind having a big family, I would LOVE

to have a big family!!!!"

"I guess Toshiro couldn't get his hands off you. Hmmm.. whatever happened to the innocent Momo that I've known since grade

school?" I joked. Hinamori was blushing a deep crimson shade of red. At this I couldn't keep in my laughter.

"But Rukia, I guess that won't be happening anytime in the future or at all I should say."

"Momo all I have to say is this. The future is not always predictable and there will be twists and turns from time to time."

A bell rang in the distance. I looked for the time. Finally I saw a clock and it was 12, so its lunchtime now.

Momo and I were walking to the mess hall both of us silent. We finally made it to see that the room was almost packed.

The both of us still silent; we walked all the way to the lunch line and finally got our food. The food didn't look bad at all and

it was also a new recipe too. It looked and smelled like meatloaf, but it made me curious if it was worth to eat for future lunches.

Momo and me looked for a place to sit and eat. Suddenly Toshiro came out from somewhere in the crowd of people and was

heading our way.

"Hi ladies, why are you standing up here? Are you having trouble finding a table to sit at? Raniku and I have enough room at our

table for you guys to sit at."

I'm pretty sure that Momo wouldn't want to sit with the couple since there's a HUGE possibility of them doing mushy romantic stuff.

Hinamori looks like she doesn't know what to say so I had to make up some stuff. Just so we could get away from the two.

"Thank you for the offer Hitsugaya-san but we have to reject because Momo and I were thinking of eating outside. After all its a beautiful

day and it'd be a waste to not eat outside on such fine weather." Momo and Hitsuaya were looking at me for a second and than

Hitsugaya asked,"But that doesn't explain why you were both standing up here for a minute looking around."

Curse you Toshiro! I felt like I was being interrogated for something I wasn't supposed to do. Wait, this is actually interrogation, but

without the guilt part.

"Oh that we were looking for Lieutenants Renji and Kira to ask if they wanted to come with join us, but since they aren't here we

should just go now." Momo and I were about to walk past Toshiro, but AGAIN had to ask something.

"Hmmm... that's not a bad idea, maybe Rangiku and I could eat outside with you guys."

When Toshiro said this we were shocked! Ok maybe we didn't look shocked on the outside, but on the inside we were. No we weren't

shocked because Toshiro and Rangiku were going to join us, but that Toshiro was ACTUALLY going to eat outside. I mean when

Toshiro was asked to do something like this he would turn down the offer! But today, he just decided to tag along with his girlfriend.

I looked at Momo hoping she could make up a good excuse. I could have done all the talking, but I didn't want to make Toshiro

get suspicious of us and make him watch our every move. So I prayed with all my heart and in my mind for Momo because she's

not very good at lying.

"Paperwork!" she said, acting as though she forgot something.

"Paperwork? What about paperwork?" he asked looking confused.

"I almost forgot about the paperwork I was supposed to do for my squad! Because you see the paperwork we were given for the day

to work on? Well I have this whole stack that I haven't had enough time to work on. Also I've been having trouble on it makes it harder to

finish, so I asked Rukia to help me. So Rukia why don't we go eat at the 5th office and try finish the paperwork."

I thought to myself of victory as we both walked past Toshiro. The score was 2 to 2! We were tied with him and we could've been tied

until Toshiro HAD to open his damn trap of his.

"But Hinamori-kun, you know the rules, officers can't help captains and lieutenants with paperwork and other stuff left specifically for

them. Even if Rukia is a rank after you Hinamori-kun, she still can't help you because it would be improper of her to do so since she is

neither captain or officer. I think I also heard that your Captain, Aizen-san, was unable to attend work today?"

"Oh... maybe I could ask the other lieutenants and captains? Maybe Abarai-san or Kira-san. Oh I see Captain Ichimaru coming in maybe

I could ask him?" We looked at Toshiro to see what he would say, but we waited maybe a millisecond for him to say something before

running to Captain Ichimaru still holding our lunches. That was until Toshiro blocked our path to Captain Ichimaru.

"But Hinamori-kun I could help you with your paperwork. Besides, Ichimaru-san seems to be busy with all his duties today."

"But what about your-"

"Paperwork?" interrupted Toshiro."I'm already done with mine and I don't mind so let's go."

Dammit! We were so close to getting away from Toshiro and Rangiku! Toshiro had to be sooo smart that I wish he could've been

special ed. right now!! Now the score is 3 to 2, shit, fuck, fuck, FUCK! We followed Toshiro to a table where Rangiku was at. Toshiro

took his lunch tray, told her something, and walked off with Momo following him. I gave Momo a sad, but encouraging smile when she turned

her head to look at me.

I sat down next to Rangiku and started to eat. The table was silent until Rangiku started to have small talk. We talked for a little bit more

after we were done with our lunch we chatted a bit more. All of a sudden I felt like I was about to puke any moment and excused myself to go

to the bathroom. I ran to the W.C as fast as I could and puked in the toilet. It was nasty, maybe there was something nasty in the meatloaf

or something was in the meatloaf that my stomach was sensitive to. Than the bell rang signalling the end of lunchtime and to get back to work.

I hope Momo was doing alright and doing much better than me because I was _definitely_ not alright and doing any better. I flushed the toilet,

just 5 and a half hours until we get to go to the movies! Now I'm definitely going to have fun! I exited the the water closet and was wandering

around the place, thinking.

With Momo

I hope Rukia was doing much better than me because I was far from doing better! Toshiro and I were done with our lunch and were looking at

papers. Amazing how we've been working on the huge stack for 15 minutes and were half way done!!! Toshiro is as amazing as always.

I should try to finish as fast as possible because the sooner we finish, the sooner Toshiro gets the heck out of here! But this stuff is so

complicated that when Captain Aizen would do most of the stack himself and he would also help me whenever I'm stuck on something.

Toshiro on the other hand would just ask me if I needed help every other second, which got on my nerves.Also the sooner I'm done with

this, the sooner I get to see Rukia!!! Finally we were done and it took only 30 minutes! I said my thanks to Toshiro and quickly ran out the

room trying to find Rukia.

Back to Rukia

Momo ran up to me and we were walking together while talking. I told her about my little incident. She asked if I was alright, but I told her

it was because of the meatloaf that there might've been something in it that I'm sensitive to. She was still concerned, but decided that it

was the meatloaf. We talked about the movies in our conversation most of the time and waited for patiently for it to be 6 PM.

**That's all for the chapter. Personally I think its going to be boring to you, but at least its long and thank you andrag for being**

**kind!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you until next time!**

**Bloc-9**


	4. Chapter 4

We were finally done for the day! I was so glad for that, now Momo and I could go to the movies!!

I took off my robes and put on one of the hooks and waited for Momo at the front gate. She finally

came and we both headed to the movies. Thankfully, the theatre wasn't far away from Seretei

(I'm not sure how its written but that's close enough, its supposed to mean Court of Pure Souls)

or Momo's house.

We finally arrived at the theatre and thankfully the line wasn't that long. While waiting for our turn,

Momo and I talked about which movie we should see. It was final, we were going to see Night at the

Museum, or somewhere along the lines of that. We got our tickets and went to the concession stand.

Momo and I bought a huge tub of popcorn with tons of butter, two large Icees (some sort of slushies),

and a box of chocolates. So what if we gain a few pounds? And don't doubt that we won't finish all of

these snacks by the end of the movie, because we will finish it. We entered the room where the movie

was supposed to be. We found the perfect seats until we saw who was sitting in front of them, it was

Ichigo and the gang!!!

I hated them for putting me in so much pain. If you thought things couldn't get worse guess who else

was here? Yep you guessed, it was Toshiro and Matsumoto. They were all sitting in the same row.

I wonder why the hell we had to come to the _same_ theatre, the _same_ movie, at the _same_ time as

them!!!! Does God hate me today for being innocent or is he actually the devil in disguise? I don't

know, but I'm DEFINITELY not going to sit there.

Instead, Momo and I sat two rows behind. Momo let me borrow some sunglasses and a scarf to use

in case they recognize me. I put the glasses on and put the scarf on top of my head and tied the two

heads under my chin. Momo just put on a brown beanie. Even if the movie didn't start yet, we started to

eat our popcorn and we were soon done with it and our slushies. We saved the chocolates for later.

After playing heads or tails and losing, I got up to get the refills. Thank god you could get refills for anything

andhave as many as you want. When I came back, it was almost time for the movie to start, but

suddenly an idea struck me and I smirked. When I sat down, I whispered the plan I thought up. At first

she hesitated, but nonetheless agreed. I wasn't really paying attention to half the movie, I was just

thinking of the plan.

About halfway through the movie, Momo and I were done with the chocolates and have a little bit of

popcorn and slushie left. We stood up and we quietly sneaked behind either Ichio and Toshiro. At the same

we both poured slushie and popcorn on top of their heads and threw the empty containers on them.

(They mixed the popcorn with the slushie so they could even everything out while the bucket is

in the bin.) Before the unfortunate victims could even turn their heads, the girls were at the exit. Momo

and I were panting and laughing at the same time and decided to get another refil. Luckily, there was

a friend who worked at the concession stand who could recognize us even if we put on disguises.

Our good friend at the concession stand was Hanataro.

"Hi guys, you done with your second one? Geez you both are petite, but have a big appetite. I sometimes

wonder if you both have 4 stomachs. So, refills?" We both nodded and were waiting patiently until _they_

came.

"Hey!! Were you two the bitches that did this to us??!!" a familiar voice shouted. I didn't bother to turn

around because I knew who it was. I pretended not to hear him pretending that he was talking to someone

else.

"Hey, he was talking to you two bimbos at the concession stand!!" said my co-worker.

This time I turned around to see Ichigo and Toshiro covered in slushie and popcorn both looking furious.

I tried hard not to laugh on the outside, but on the inside it was uncontrollable!

"Just who the hell are you and who do you think you are??!!" yelled the orange-haired guy.

I turned around to see our order and I grabbed the the huge tub while Momo the slushies. I quickly thanked

Hanataro and we both ran to the girls public bathroom. There was no way Toshiro or Ichigo were going to

get in. After all, it is our bathroom. We both looked for a way anything that could help us escape. I spotted

an open window at the corner and I pointed at it for Momo. Momo nodded and we both made our way to

the window. We heard banging on the door, but we ignored it and crawled out through the window. Momo

and I were at a back alley and quickly ran out.

We were in front of the movie theatre and again we laughed hysterically! Who could've thought that the movies

would actually be that much fun. We were both still laughing from what happened and we started walking

home.

"Man, I actually had fun even though the gang was there." I said.

"Yeah who would've thought! I thought it was going to be a livin nightmare as soon as I saw them." We laughed

again and ate a little bit of popcorn.

We made it Momo's house and we were both still laughing. Momo and I sat down in the living room eating our

snacks. I didn't care if I missed the other half of the movie, besides I was entertained and that was good enough for

me. After having our laughs and chatting for what seems like forever, I felt like throwing up again. I quickly

ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. When I was done I came back out and came face to face with

Momo.

"It happened again?" she asked.

I nodded and Momo gave me a worried look. I argued with her telling her that the meatloaf must still be affecting

me. She tried to tell me that I should see the doctor, but I kept telling her I will be fine. In the end, I was victorious

although Momo was worried about my health. We both went upstairs to our respective rooms. I laid down on my bed

looking up at the ceiling, thinking about a certain someone with orange-hair. I started to cry just thinking about

him and all the amazing times we had when we were still together. I wiped away all the tears and thought to myself

that it was over and I can't still have feelings for him and what he did to me. I was like this until I finally went to

sleep.

**Well that's the chapter. Oh and andraq the answer to your question is that you'd have to keep reading**

**to find out if Rukia is pregnant or if it's just the meatloaf because I don't want to spoil the story!! lolz**

**well until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Please Momo!" I was on my knees begging to Momo.

"For the last time Rukia NOO!" Momo shouted, she was getting irritated by Rukia.

"Come on Momo, it won't take that long! It'll only take like a few minutes!"

"But what about the consequences?!?!"

"Its not like were going to get busted Momo if that's what your worried about."

"Wouldn't shopping be the simple answer to your dilemma?!"

"NOO it wouldn't!!!! Besides its not just clothes were talking about!! I also want to get my books,

my shoes, my journals, my jewelry, and all my other personal stuff!!! PLEASEEEE MOMO I

wouldn't be able to carry all my crap back here!" by this time I was on the floor holding

one of Momo's leg as if I was going to die if I let go.

Momo sighed, giving in."FINE I'LL FREAKIN' HELP YOU RETRIEVE ALL YOUR STUFF FROM

YOUR EX'S APARTMENT!!!!! I STILL FEEL AS IF WERE BEING BURGLARS SINCE IT'S

AFTER ALL TRESPASSING!"

I let go of Hinamori's leg and hugged her tightly."Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Than I

ran upstairs to my room to go change into some copper pants and a plain shirt that Momo left in

my room.

Well you must've read earlier why Momo and I were fighting. You see we were arguing about

getting all my crap back from Icchy's apartment. Not only that, we were also trespassing.

So what if I used to live there? I _used _to live there, therefore trespassing. My plan was this,

go to the alleys where there were a bunch of these stairs used for emergencies and all that?

Well Momo and I would use those stairs, go through the window, get all my stuff and crap, and

leave through the same way we got in. Simple plan, huh? It would be simple as long as no

one, especially Icchy, sees us.

Half an hour later we were at the alley I was talking about. Momo and I silently went up the steps

until we finally were at the right apartment. I looked through the window to see if there was anyone

inside, but it seems that its safe to go in. I lifted up the bottom part of the window just enough for

a petite woman to get through. I entered first followed by my best friend. Unfortunately, Momo

tripped on the windowsill while trying to get in, and landed on top of me.

"Get off Momo." I whispered angrily to her. Momo quietly got off me. I also got up quietly and brushed

off imaginary dust from my clothes.

"Do you have the boxes Momo?" I asked, but barely above a whisper.

"I thought you had it with you." she answered giving me a look saying that it was the most obvious

thing in the world.

I was shocked and said,"But Momo, how could I have had the boxes if I was right in front of you?!!!"

After saying this, my face changed from shocked to frustration.

"I don't know, I guess I wasn't paying much attention to the boxes. Instead my attention was more

on following you."

"So let me get this straight. You didn't bring the boxes with you because you thought I had them and

you weren't paying any attention about the boxes because your mind was focused on following me"

"Hai."

"Than where are the boxes?"

"They're probably down at the alley." We both looked out the window to see that the boxes were indeed

where Momo said they were. The boxes were down on the ground floor. It didn't help that we had to

be on the top and final floor.

"Momo get your butt down there and bring those boxes up here." I ordered.

"What will you do than?"

"I'll look around and get all my things."

"Ok than, but be careful.'' With that, she went left.

I turned around looking at my old bedroom first. By the time Momo got back, I already had all my stuff from

my old room gathered in one big pile. Momo gasped in amazement at the progress I achieved in her absence.

"Sugoi." she commented me.

"Not now Momo. Is it alright if you could get this big pile while I check to see if I have anymore crap to get?"

she nodded and I checked every room for anything else. Finally I was done and came back with this enormous

pile of stuff in my hands. I put it down where the previous pile was. I was about to help Momo pack until something

caught my eye. I looked at nightstand and on top of it was my photo album, a picture in a picture frame, and

a big stuffed toy bunny. I walked over to the nightstand and a small, sad smile appeared on my face. I know I'm

not supposed to smile even if it was a sad one, but I couldn't help it. I picked up each item and put them in

the boxes along with the other stuff. Than I looked at the promise ring that Ichigo gave to me on our second

date. It was beautiful, it was a silver band with a BIG sapphire shaped heart on it and engraved on the inside of the

band were the words _My Heart Will Always Be With You, Mrs. Rukia Kurosaki_. Yeah, yeah what a crappy line

and I'll never be Mrs. Kurosaki like it said, but the have always words touched me. After I was done thinking about the

promise ring, I helped Momo pack.

Soon we were done packing and started to duck tape all the boxes, which there was four. After this we picked

up the boxes, two for each of us and headed towards the window. That was when we heard a door being unlocked

and opened, but than being shut. It seemed as if someone entered through the front door.

_'Oh shit.'_ I thought. I looked at Momo, she looked like a deer in the headlights (is that how it goes?). We were

both frozen at our spots. No matter how hard I tried to move my body, my body wouldn't obey and my heart was

thumping hard and fast. Finally, my body was in action: I went straight to the floor and my hands went on top

of my heads. The only bad part was when my boxes hit the floor because gravity pushed it to the ground. I cursed

to myself in my mind. Momo did the same as me and sure enough, her boxes also followed the same action as

my boxes. Now someone _definitely_ would have heard that. I felt that if I stayed in this position, than anyone who

checked the room would see my back. So I went into a lying position,my chest facing the ceiling, and pushed my

boxes away from me so I could get more room and so made sure the boxes could not be seen over the bed.

Momo also followed my actions and her head was on my tummy. I felt uncomfortable in this position but I couldn't

do anything since there isn't that much room in the narrow space inbetween the window and the bed. The bed

was vertical and it was parallel to the wall where the window was.

"What was that noise?" an all too familiar voice said.

I could hear footsteps getting closer and closer to us. I got more and more scared as the footsteps approached

Momo and I. I saw a shadow on the floor and it was getting bigger as it was coming. I shut my eyes, tightly. I

was thinking to myself how I was so stupid, that I should've listened to Momo, and that this was the end. The

footsteps stopped and I waited for something, anything but nothing happened. After half of a minute, I slowly

opened my eyes and looked at the person in front of Momo and I.

**Wow it took me like an hour to write this after I submitted the 3rd chapter. I'm happy because this is**

**the first time I EVER written a chapter quickly after submitting a chapter. Usually I would finish a chapter like**

**a week after submitting my previous chapter. Also the strangest thing is that after I submit a chapter**

**i IMMEDIATELY start on the next one. Well gotta go all this typing is making my arms sore!!! I'll submit**

**this chappie after I'm done proofreading this! Thanks and please reviews!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

After half of a minute, I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the person in front of Momo and I.

I gasped and my eyes were as wide as saucers. After what seemed like hours, my mouth could

only say one word,"Ch-Ch-Chad??" I was shocked to see Chad, but hey, it was WAAYYY better

than seeing Ichigo's face. I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for Chad to finish Momo and I off.

"Hey, Chad," asked Ichigo,"Did you find out what was the noise?"

"Yeah, actually I did. It seems that the noise was coming from your next door neighbor's apartment.

Looks like she got some sort of package." I opened my eyes uncertainly, looking up at Chad. I was

surprised that he didn't tattle tale at us, but than Chad always had his reasons for doing something

that he does, like why he lied to Ichigo was an example.

"Oh, okay than. Oh yeah I also found the video you let me borrow that one time." I had a feeling that

Icchy was at the doorframe to this room right now, and he continued."Let's hurry Sado, don't want to

have Inoue scold me for being late for our lunch reservations." With that, Icchy left. I felt my tiny broken

heart sink when I heard that last part. I tried my best to hold back tears while I looked up at Chad. I

could tell that Chad knew how I was feeling, gave me a small, sad smile and than he left. When I heard

the door close, I couldn't hold my tears any longer and started crying. Momo sat up and turned to face

me. She let me cry on her shoulder as she tried to comfort me. Finally I stopped crying and stood up

trying to give Momo the best smile I could muster up. Momo smiled back at me.

We both picked up our boxes, went through the window, shut the window, and ran back to my new

home. When we finally got there we started to unpack all my stuff in my new room. By the time we

were done with this, it was already 4:30. We both lied down on my bed, exhausted. I had to let my

emotions out to someone and Momo was the only one I trusted.

"Momo, I'm not sure what love is anymore. I mean I thought that I loved Icchy when we were going

out, but after he cheated on me... I'm confused now. Can you tell me what you think love is?" I was

looking at her, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Well, I think love is when you look at a person differently from others. Someone who will always stay

by your side. Someone who will protect you from anything. Someone who makes you happy for just

being you and makes you feel lucky for living to be with that special someone. Someone to share

moments with, whether they be good or bad. And someone who you can be you with, you aren't

hiding yourself; your open, your free when your around this person. But love is not only about

couples, kissing, sharing the words 'I love you', or giving them flowers and candy. It also brings

hurt, tears, a shattered heart, and losing people close to you. Me? I guess that's how I would say

love is."

Rukia thought about all the things that Momo said and she was right! Especially the latter part where

you could lose people close to you.

She sat up and said,"Thanks Momo, for explaining your version of what love is. When you say it, you make

it sound like they're your best friend."

Momo was thinking about what we said and finally replied," I guess your right.But it doesn't have to _be _your best

friend that you spend the rest of your life with. It could be anyone as long as you really love and know that person

real well."

"Well thanks anyway."

"Your welcome... OH! By the way do you want to go eat somewhere? Because I'm REALLY hungry!!!!!!"

I laughed at how childish Momo was being."Sure. I'm not really in the mood for sushi or anything oriental right now.

Does burgers and fries sound good to you?"

"That sounds great! Let's go right now since were already ready!"

"But where's a good burger place?"

"Hmmm... how about Jack in the Box?"

"Funny name. Never heard of the place so show me the way!!"

Hinamori and I were off to Jack in the Box.

**A/N I know it took me 4eva 2 update, but hey at least I updated. I could have turned it in a long time ago, but I have reasons.**

**I was reading too much. Not ffics but real actual books! I must say 29 books in one quarter is a record 4 me! Plus while I was**

**reading, my sister was using my labtop other times and it didn't really matter anyway since I forgot about ffnet and computers.**

**Again I'm sorry about not turning this in a long time ago, its just that I was wondering about the part where Momo was explaining**

**her version about what love was. Well I'll try to update again b4 spring break ends!!**

**Bloc-9**


	7. Chapter 7

"Damn Momo, if it was going to take this long to find Jack in the Box, I would have said to go somewhere else to eat."

said an exhausted Rukia.

"It's not that Rukia... it's just that it's been so long since I last went to Jack in the Box." Momo explained.

Well, Momo and Rukia have been trying to find Jack in the Box for about an hour and it was already 5:45.

"Hey, do you think that's Jack in the Box?" Momo asked.

"Oh my God Momo! For the 56th time that's McDonalds! I don't understand how the hll you could think that's Jack in the

Box! It even has the Golden Arch on the top of the sign symbolizing it's McDonalds! Plus that's the same McDonalds where

you asked me if that was Jack in the Box!" Rukia cried out, frustrated with her best friend.

"Oh," was all Momo could say.

Rukia for whatever reason looked across the street and suddenly...

"Momo, Momo! Is that what I think it is!" Rukia shrieked to Momo and pointing across the street.

Momo gaped at what Rukia was pointing at and said,"Rukia I do think it is Jack in the Box!" Afterwards all that Momo wanted

was to get food so she started running to Jack in the Box, never taking her eyes off it. Suddenly a bike came out of nowhere and

it crashed into Hinamori just when... just when she was about to open the door to the fast food restaurant.

Rukia gasped and ran quickly to her friend's side. The person who was on the bike also went to see how Momo was and it was none

other than...

Rukia and Momo gasped."Uryu Ishida!" The girls said simultaneously.

It indeed was Uryu Ishida. Uryu Ishida was younger than the girls and was the same age as Ichigo and Toshiro (Rukia, Momo, and

Rangiku are 24 while Ichigo, Toshiro, Uryu, Inoue, and Chad are 19). Uryu had ebony hair and midnight blue eyes. He also wore

glasses. Uryu was very intelligent and had aced all his exams when he was at school. He was shy and quiet, but tried to act cool.

Oh, and Uryu was a master of sewing and design.

"Rukia! Momo!" Uryu exclaimed, also surprised.

"So what are you doing here?" Rukia asked while helping Momo get up.

"Well I was going to the crafts store to get some supplies and I was heading home until I met bumped into you two. By the way Momo,

I'm terribly sorry for crashing into you. It was really dark and I didn't see you... are you hurt anywhere?" Uryu said looking at Momo with

some concern.

"I'm fine Uryu, it's just that..."

"What is it? Do you need something?"

"I'M REALLY HUNGRY!!!" Momo blurted out.

"You see... Uryu," Rukia started,"Momo and I were starving because we've been using all our strength today and the last time that we ate

was this morning. So we were trying to find Jack in the Box and it took us about an hour and when we finally found it... well, Momo wasn't

paying much attention around the environment."

"I see. Well it's ten after six so maybe you guys want to go in? Do you guys also want me to accompany you?"

"Sure. If you feel like joining us..."

"Yeah, besides it's almost time for dinner so it doesn't matter to me."

The trio walked inside and had to wait for at least ten minutes since the line was long.

Momo's stomach was growling."Oh I'm really hungry! I want to order now!"

"We just have to wait for four more people until we reach the register. In the meantime we could see what they've got." said Rukia.

"I guess I'll take the jumbo meal." Momo said excitingly.

"How much you got?"

"Uhhh... I got six dollars (A/N I know it's supposed to be yen, but does anyone know the cost for fast food meals in yen?)

"Since the the jumbo meal is $8.75 and the kid's meal is $5.60... I guess you'll have to get the kid's meal."

"WHAT??!!!!!" Momo just stood there, shocked for one whole minute and then returned to her normal state.

"You heard me correctly, you don't have enough to get the jumbo meal so you'll have to get the kid's meal."

"But I don't want the kid's meal! I'm really hungry and I want to get the jumbo meal!"

"How about you get the regular meal?" Uryu suggested, who just jumped into the conversation.

"The regular meal is $7.25." Rukia stated.

"What?! That doesn't make any sense! The kid's meal is $5.60 and than they just jump up to a dollar and sixty-five cents for the reg. meal

and than a dollar fifty for the jumbo meal? What is wrong with people?" Momo protested.

"I guess it has to do with the economy and all." Uryu suggested, thinking about what Momo said.

"But can you guys PLEASE loan me some money so I can get the jumbo meal?! I promise I'll pay you back!!! I'm desperate!"

"Sorry Momo, I only have nine dollars." Rukia said, holding out a five and four ones.

"Yeah and I only have ten dollars." Uryu said holding out his ten.

"But... but if I add up your guys' change with the money I have... I'll get seven fifty! Rukia I know you have more than nine dollars! Just

yesterday I saw twenty dollars in your wallet!"

"I spent it today." Rukia said quickly.

"What do you mean you spent it today?! I was with you the whole day!"

"Well, this morning before you woke up I sneaked out of the house and I spent all my money."

"What did you spend it on?" Momo asked, looking suspicious.

"Uh- I... uh- ummm- uh- GUM!" Rukia stuttered.

"Gum?" Momo was not buying the story."You mean to tell me you spent twenty dollars on gum?"

"Uh- yeah, yeah... I mean no- uh... no I didn't."

"Then what else did you buy?"

"Manga!"

Momo sighed."Rukia just tell me the truth and give me the money! I promise I'll pay you back as soon as I can get my hands on some money!

Besides I'm older than you!"

"I have to disagree with that Momo because you see, we were born on the same year. But, my birthday is on January 14 and your birthday is on

June 3. Therefore I'm older than you by six months and eleven days."

"You know what? Forget about whom is older than whom just let me give me some money so that I can buy the ju-"

"Hello, may I take your order?" said a bored, yet familiar voice.

"K-K-Ka-Karin?"I asked, uncertain.

"Rukia?" Karin asked, shocked.

"Ladies, ladies have you already forgotten me?" asked Uryu.

"Don't forget me in this little reunion!!" said Karin's twin, Yuzu.

"Yuzu! Karin! What are you both doing here?" asked Rukia, surprised to see some old faces in less then thirty minutes.

"As you can see, we work here." replied Karin.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but can I ask you both a favor?" Momo asked, directing the question to the Kurosaki twins.

"Yes?" They both answered.

"Is it alright if I could buy the jumbo meal with all the money I have even though I don't have enough?"

Karin thought about this for a moment, then said,"Ok, but how much do you have?"

"Six dollars."

"I guess... but don't do this to us all the time. Kapeesh?"

"Thank you so much! You don't know how much I had to endure today!" said a happy Momo.

"You can tell me all about it when our shift is over."

"When are you two going to be done with your shifts?" Uryu jumped in.

"We should be done at six thirty." Yuzu also jumped in.

"Well it's six twenty-five, so we can finish your order and than join you guys." said Karin.

The group of five went to a table at the corner of the room. Karin and Yuzu also had their own meals that they made for themselves

when they were preparing the three's orders.

Momo and Rukia were explaining the chaos that happened to them in the morning, but they left out parts like the ring and... love.

Karin laughed and saying how the duo "are the greatest comedians" she has ever known. Karin was chuckling and trying hard to hide it.

Even Uryu had a hard time hiding his chuckles. Momo and Rukia were the only two out of the five who were frustrated at how their friends

didn't understand their pain and just let them laugh at their story. The five were finishing their food when...

"Oh my god when we thought our day was catastrophic, it ends up being hll." said Rukia, who looked up to see who entered the place.

"What's wrong with you two? Rukia I thought you've been going out with Ichigo, and Momo what about Toshiro?" asked Uryu. Karin and

Yuzu were looking at the two girls with curiosity.

"Well... you see... Ichigo cheated... on m-m-me w-wi-with Inoue and Toshiro is going out with Rangiku." explained Rukia, who thought she

was about to tear up.

Uryu, Karin, and Yuzu looked shocked than they looked at the four people who entered, then back at the ladies.

"My brother ch-cheated on..." Yuzu was at a loss of words.

"That bitch!!" Karin shouted, yet not loud enough for the whole place to hear us, but at a volume where only the five of us can hear.

"Those two don't know what a big mistake they're making in their lives." Uryu said calmly, but I know he's trying to hide his rage because

people who are close to him know what happens when he's angry...

"Were sorry guys! We had no knowledge of what those jerks did to you!" said an outraged Karin.

"It's okay guys..." said a depressed Momo.

"But it's not okay Momo! We always thought you and Toshiro and Rukia and Icchy as the best couples the whole universe has ever seen!" exclaimed

Yuzu.

"Well now that you know about Momo annd I are heartbroken, could we try to find a way to get out of here?" asked Rukia, taking quick glances at the

four people at the front.

"What if you both hide underneath the table and the three of us can devise a plan to get you guys to escape?" suggested Yuzu.

Momo and Rukia quickly ducked underneath the table and were having a hard time with that if you consider the small space underneath the table that

was even smaller with the three pairs of feet.

"Hey what if we use our disguises that we used in the movie theatre?" suggested Momo.

"Have you ever considered that once they see us in our disguises that it'll be a wild goose chase or something?" Rukia asked.

"Well which one would you want from the boys: awkward or anger?"

Rukia considered the two. If she didn't use the disguises than what she would get from Ichigo is awkward silence and guilt, but if she did use the disguises,

then Icchy would be a maniac and go crazy about the slushie and popcorn prank.

Rukia sighed."Fine, get out the disguises."

Momo opened her bag, then she turned to Rukia and said,"I forgot them!"

"You forgot the disguises!"

"Well, I thought we wouldn't need to use them anymore because it was after all going out for some food, and besides... it's heavy carrying all that stuff."

"Did you never notice that when we went to the movies that _they _were also there and at the apartment... well, what else do you have in that bag?"

"Let's see... I got my keys, my wallet, gum, a gun..."

"A _gun_?!" Rukia was shocked _and _frightened. Shocked that her innocent friend would carry something so dangerous and frightened that Momo could pull

the trigger on her anytime...

"Not a real gun, it's a toy gun."

"Why would you be carrying a toy gun around?"

"I must have forgotten about it. Renji and possibly Izuru gave it to me one time for a prank. Renji said 'to protect you from perverts or wasted men.'

Hey! What if we could use my cell phone and the gun?"

"Oh, and I bet you want us to throw the gun _and_ cell phone really hard at the guys' heads and then make a run for it?!" Rukia said sarcastically.

"That's what I was thinking!"

"You know, we don't need disguises _or_ something to throw them with. What if we just crawl to the door, use Uryu's bike, and pedal our way back

to your place?"

"That just might work."

"Hey guys!"

The three people from above looked down at their friends.

"You already thought of a plan?" Uryu asked.

"Yeah, so listen! We thought that maybe we could crawl to the door and use Uryu's bike. You don't mind do you, Uryu?"

"No." he replied.

"But what if the four see you?" asked Yuzu.

"Maybe you three could distract them while we make our escape?" Momo suggested.

"Okay." the three people above said simultaneously.

And with that, Momo and Rukia crawled to the exit military style (you know when soldiers would try to crawl on the mud and try not to get scraped by

some wire that's above them). About halfway through their escape, the two noticed that Icchy, Inoue, Toshiro, and Rangiku were making their way

towards the three occupants that were distracting them. They also noticed that once the group of 4 made it to the table, Toshiro was looking around

behind him... as if he knew that someone or some folks are supposed to be there. By this time, the girls were already at the door and quickly made a run

for Uryu's bike.

"Crud! We forgot to ask Uryu the combination to his bike!" Momo exclaimed when they both saw that indeed Uryu's bike was chained to a street

lamp.

"I have a vague idea what it could be, and I hope it works." Rukia said. She walked up to the bike and was turning around the wheel until finally, the chain

unclasped.

"That was incredible Rukia! How did you know it would work!" exclaimed Momo.

"I didn't. It's just that half the time people would use their birthday as their combination. Well, let's get on."

Rukia was about to sit on the basket, but Momo beat her to it.

"Hey! What's the deal!" Rukia protested.

"I don't know how the bike works. In fact, this is the first time I've been on one."

"But-but I dont know how to pedal!"

"What?! But what about those times during high school where you could bike exceptionally well?"

"That's because I was using training wheels." Rukia was blushing with embarassment.

"Well it can't be that hard without them! Just pretend that there are training wheels. Didn't Ichigo teach you?"

Rukia was paralyzed at the mention of _his_ name, but went back to normal."Yeah there was that one time..."

"There, you see! So get on the bike and start pedalling!"

Rukia was frustrated, but obeyed Momo. At first, the bike was going REALLY slow and it was going all over the place. After about

ten minutes of this, Rukia saw the sidewalk going downhill.

"Maybe we'll go a bit more faster if we go downhill." said Momo.

So they did. Once they went down... it was too late. They saw that it wasn't like going down a hill, more like a mountain and the girls

felt like they were going down Mt. Fuji. Maybe even Mt. Everest.

"Uh... Rukia I think were going really fast now! Can you slow down a bit?!"

Rukia was desperately looking down at the bike trying to figure out where the brakes could be. She was trying to think real hard where the

brakes were, but couldn't remember.

"I forgot!"

"But didn't Ichigo teach you before?!"

"Yeah about two years ago!"

"You mean that you can't remember where the brakes are even though it's been two years??!!"

"Yes." Rukia mumbled.

"Rukia thanks a lot!!! Now were going to DIE!!!!!!"

"You never know, we might be-"

They heard the sound of honking coming from somewhere. Rukia and Momo looked down, and to their horror saw that there were cars honking

at each other trying to make the cars around them move faster.

Rukia and Momo started to scream, then Rukia said,"You were right Momo! We ARE going to die!!"

"Rukia... if all those atheist people were right about there not being an afterlife... can I ask you something?"

"O-Okay!"

"Did you really spend all your money on gum and manga??"

Rukia just stared at her friend with a look of shock and bemusement."Momo why the hll would you ask me a question like that when were about

to reach the end of our lives??!"

"I'm asking you this because of how this one saying goes 'best friends don't keep secrets' and I intend for us not to keep secrets from each other

before God takes our lives!"

"FINE! NO I DIDN'T SPEND THE MONEY!!!!!!! I WAS SAVING IT FOR A PRESENT FOR YOU BECAUSE I WANTED TO THANK YOU!!!"

"FOR WHAT??!!"

"FOR EVERYTHING!!!! BECAUSE I KNEW YOU WERE HAVING A CRAPPY TIME ABOUT TOSHIRO GOING OUT WITH RANGIKU!!!! I KNEW

YOU'VE BEEN HAVING AN AWFUL DAY ALL BECAUSE OF ME AND MY STUPIDNESS!!!!! I ALSO WANTED YOU TO KNOW THANKS FOR

TRYING TO COMFORT ME ALL THOSE TIMES WHEN I WAS FEELING SHTTY ABOUT ICCHY EVEN THOUGH I STILL FCKING LOVE HIM!!

AND MOST OF ALL... FOR BEING THE BEST FRIEND ANYONE COULD HOPE FOR!!! YOU WERE LIKE THE SISTER THAT I LOST A LONG

TIME AGO!!!"

By this time, Momo was starting to cry, touched by Rukia's words."Oh, Rukia! You were also like the sister that I never had!!"

"Momo... could I be honest with you about something?"

"Tell me whatever you want! We don't have much time though..."

"I'm an agnostic."

Momo just looked behind her, staring at her best friend shocked and wide-eyed.

"WHAT???!! You don't believe that there's an afterlife for the dead!!! Does that mean your like an atheist or something??!"

"No, no... it's not that! I just don't know if I should believe that God existed or not. I will judge if there is a god or any gods until there is anymore

evidence, but I _do _believe in the afterlife and that there is a Heaven and a Hll. That Heaven is a place where peaceful souls can go and Hll is

where damned souls go."

"Wow... so all those times I've been bringing an agnostic to the shrine?" Momo said in bewilderment,

"I didn't mind that you brought me to the shrine sometimes. It's just that I don't like going there _everyday_. The only times I'm willing to go are holidays;

like Christmas, New Year's Eve, New Year's Day, your birthday, my sister's, friends', families'... you know what I mean."

"I still wish you could've been honest with me though! But before I plunge to my death... I have to tell this to someone and I believe that it will always be

safe with you!"

"What is it?"

"I LOVE TOSHIRO WITH ALL MY HEART!!! I WISH THAT WE COULD'VE HAD EIGHT KIDS!!!!"

"THAT'S SORTA OBVIOUS MOMO!!!! I TRULY WISHED YOU AND TOSHIRO GOT HITCHED AND THERE COULD'VE BEEN LITTLE MOMO AND

TOSHIRO'S RUNNING AROUND _AND_ THAT I COULD'VE BEEN THE GODMOTHER OF _ALL _OF THEM!!!!"

"THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING RUKIA!!!! BUT I HAVE TO KNOW THIS... DO YOU STILL CARE FOR ICHIGO??!"

"YES I DO! EVEN THOUGH HE'S A CHEATING BASTARD, A MANWHORE, A BTCH AND THERE'S PLENTY OF OTHER NAMES I HAVE FOR HIM...

I STILL CARE FOR HIM AND I'LL BE HIS GUARDIAN ANGEL ONCE I DIE!!"

"SAME HERE! EVEN IF TOSHIRO MIGHT NOT CARE FOR ME AND THINKS OF ME AS THE OLDER SISTER HE MUST PROTECT... I'LL BE

WATCHING HIM ALWAYS!!"

"World I have something to say... even though you have been so cruel to me and my friend lately... you made our day a living hll and to top it off,

yout making us die and we might as well _be_ going to Hll."

"Rukia were about to get run over by all the cars!!" Momo sounded frightened.

"Brace yourself Momo!!!"

Momo and Rukia squeezed their eyes shut tightly and were screaming at the top of their lungs. Suddenly, they felt the bike go on a level surface. The

bike was still pedalling by itself and it started slowing down after about five minutes of it's travel. The two ladies who were occupying the bike stopped

screaming and opened their eyes. They saw that they made it to the next block and most of the people on the road were staring at them, even people

who were still in their cars and not a single thing was moving. There was even no noise. It took the duo a full minute to realize what happened. While

Momo and Rukia were screaming, the headlights changed to yellow and eventually turned red. Rukia and Momo were red in the face with embarassment,

but not at the headlights, but at all the attention that they were getting. Momo fell to the ground, but she didn't faint. Rukia got off the bike and gently put

it on the ground. Rukia felt her whole body go numb and she too fell to the ground. From a distance, they could hear the sound of sirens. Rukia and Momo

didn't have the energy to see if it was an ambulance or a police car. They just laid there, panting.

"Rukia," said Momo,"Promise me you'll never repeat _anything_ that I told you when we were on the bike."

"It's a promise as long as you do the same thing for me."

"I swear another soul won't know, but let me add something before I slip out of consciousness. That was the work of God back there."

"What do you mean?"

"God was the one who changed the colors."

"All I have to say is that it was a miracle."

"Whatever you say, but just think about it ok? You never know, it could've been the work of God as if he's trying to tell us something." And with that, Momo

slipped out of consciousness.

Rukia thought about what Momo said. _Maybe it was God_. When the ambulances came, Rukia also went unconscious.

**A/N I'm finally done with the 6th chapter!!!! Yay now I could move onto the next one, but what should I do for the next one? Anywayz, I don't**

**think I'll be able to update this in a while because I think I have five other stories and I should also get to work on those ones. I think I also**

**have some more couples coming up as the story unfolds like I'll _try_ to get this story to include inouexishida. I know that this story is already**

**a rukiaxmomo pairing, but before you guys pick up the matches, find my house, and burn it down to the ground, no its a friendship pairing.**

**rukiaxmomo I mean, that's _definitely_ a friendship pairing. Don't worry though! I'm 120 positive this fic will end rukiaxichi & hinaxhitsu**

**and hopefully _hopefully_ a inouexishida. But please keep reading my fic, though i'm not forcing you guys to or anything! But just keep **

**reading for your enjoyment!! ok!!**

**Bloc-9 says Please and Thank U!**


	8. Chapter 8

Rukia opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Momo, sitting up in the bed next to her.

"How are you on this new day?" Momo asked too cheerily for someone who suffered a near death experience.

"I was doing good until I just remembered that I could've suffered from a heart attack last night!! Other than that... I feel fine."

"That's good to hear. Plus, the time if you are wondering is 5:10 in the morning."

Rukia's eyes widened when she heard what her best friend said."Uhh... Momo, did it ever occur to you that we have a meeting to attend to at work today??"

Momo jumped out of bed immediately. Momo was not wearing the same clothes from yesterday.

Instead, she wearing a hospital gown that all patients have to wear. Rukia and Momos' hospital gowns were the same, they were plain that went down to their knees and were a boring color of lavender.

"Rukia, what are we going to do?! I mean, if we miss this-"

"Uhhh... Momo, don't you mean _you _are the one to get in trouble since you're a lieutenant and I'm just an officer?"

Momo flushed at these words, but went on with her ranting," Well, I definitely don't want to be late for a lieutenant's meeting! I mean, _no one _can do that unless you're asking yourself to get demoted!"

"OK, OK, OK Momo! I know what your saying! Here, hand me your bed sheets." Rukia got out of bed and was about to take her sheets off the bed when Momo asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to tie our sheets together like a rope, throw it out the window, and climb down it." Rukia stated.

"How can we climb down the window when there is no window in this room?"

Rukia looked around the room and Momo was right, there was indeed no window.

"We could... just get out of here."

As soon as the last word was out of Rukia's mouth, the door opened and Uryu came inside.

"URYU!!!" the girls exclaimed.

"It's nice to see you ladies both fine and well. Just to let you know, Icchy and Toshiro are outside waiting for any news of you."

"Icchy..."

"Shiro..."

"There's no way I'm going to face Icchy." Rukia cried out.

"Same with Shiro." agreed Momo.

"Than what will you girls do then?" Uryu inquired.

"We'll sneak ourselves out!!" Rukia said.

"How?" Momo and Uryu wondered.

"I'll wear that doctor coat hanging over there and I'll push Momo on that stroller... or gurney... THAT bed on wheels and pretend she's a patient!"

"How would I look like a patient?" Momo asked.

"By doing this!" Rukia lifted the table lamp that was on the table next to her and hit it, with as much force as she could, on the back of Momo's head. It was too late. Before Momo could react, she felt such force on the back of her head and hit the wall. Then she slid down to the floor, unconscious for the second time in less than twelve hours.

"Why the hell did you do that!" demanded Uryu, staring in shock at Hinamori's unconscious body.

"It was all part of my plan." Rukia said.

"Couldn't you have at least given her a warning?!"

"If I did that then she would have hesitated, which would make me also hesitate. Well... enough of this, help me put Momo on the bed with wheels."

Before Uryu obeyed, he checked to make sure that Hinamori had no bruises or was bleeding anywhere on her head. Fortunately, she was all right with the exception of a little bump on her forehead. Then, Rukia grabbed the doctor's jacket and checked to see if there was anything

in the pockets. She found a wallet that had nearly a thousand dollars. She also found a mask that covers the mouth, a disposable hat that's for nurses and assistants, a hair tie, and latex gloves.

"I'm rich!!" Rukia cried out in joy when she found the wallet containing a thousand dollars. After about a minute, she put it back in the pocket she got it from. Then Rukia put on the gloves, hat, and mask. As soon as she was finished with her disguise, she grabbed a blanket that was

on the bed closest to her and put it over Hinamori's body. Once Rukia was sure that the blanket covered Momo's whole body and face, she started to push the bed with wheels. Uryu opened the door for her and she went through it. Once she was outside of the room she was alarmed when Ichigo and Toshiro jumped out of nowhere and were blocking her way.

"How are the girls??!!" cried out Ichigo.

"What girls???!" Rukia said in a high-pitched, screechy voice that it made the three guys flinch.

"Ummm..." Toshiro said, who was the first one to recover," we want to know if Momo Hinamori and Miss Kuchiki are doing any better."

"OH!!" Rukia answered, continuing in her high-pitched and squeaky voice, "I'm not sure since I am not there doctor."

"Then can we see them?" Ichigo asked in a hopeful voice.

"THAT IS OUT OF THE QUESTION!!!!" Rukia said in her disguised, if possible, louder voice then before. "ONLY FAMILY AND RELATIVES OF THE GIRLS MAY VISIT AT THE PRESENT TIME!!"

"Okay, okay, okay," Toshiro said quickly, trying to calm her down, "but maybe you could make an exception since were close friends of the girls."

"CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND ENGLISH YOUNG MAN?! I SAID FAMILY MEMBERS ONLY!! EVEN IF I LET YOU VISIT THE GIRLS THAT WOULD MEAN LOSING MY JOB AND I WON'T ALLOW THAT! Now if you don't mind, I have to send this patient off before I get fired!"

Rukia pushed Momo's cart in the opposite direction. When she turned a corner, she looked at her watch on her left wrist and saw that it read five-twenty. Looking behind her Rukia saw that Uryu was walking behind her at the same pace as herself. Ten corridors later a doctor walked up to her. The doctor looked to be in his early forties. He had spiky black hair and his eyes were kind and a stormy gray. The man was wearing a blue collared shirt, beige trouser pants, a red and yellow striped tie, and a long white jacket that was the same as Rukia's.

"I'm sorry, but I've never seen you around this hospital before doctor...?" the doctor asked Rukia.

Thinking fast, Rukia said in her disguised voice,"Ruki- MO! Rukimo... Hinachiki!! I am Doctor Rukimo Hinachiki."

The doctor looked at Rukia as if she had grown another head. "Well now Doctor Hinachiki, I am curious to know if you may have transferred from another hospital?"

"No, I am new... sir."

"That should answer most of the questions that I've been thinking. So, what department do you specialize in?"

"Excuse me... sir?"

"You know, your area of expertise, like neurology, surgeon, tumors... do you know?"

"I'M A DOCTOR, SIR!!! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHICH DEPARTMENT I WORK IN, ALL THAT MATTERS IS THAT I NEED TO TAKE THIS PATIENT SOMEWHERE!" With that being said, Rukia was going to make the bed go, doctor in the way or not, until the doctor held up his hands.

"I'm terribly sorry miss! I didn't mean to make you mad, honest! I was just curious as to who you are because... I am the head and owner of this hospital, Tite Kubo."

"TITE KUBO!!" Rukia shouted still using her disguised voice. She heard that name before. That wouldn't be a surprise since everybody in Japan knows who Tite Kubo is. TIte Kubo was always in the newspapers, tabloids, and the media. His name was mentioned everywhere in papers at least five times a year!

"Yes, that is correct." he said. "I'm sorry if I was making you uncomfortable in any way, but I wanted to... know if I could take you to dinner sometime?"

Rukia just stood there, not knowing what to say. Her mouth was hanging open and there was probably drool coming out of one corner of her mouth. She snapped out of it after what seemed like hours when it was really less than a minute.

"I know how you being so busy and all, but maybe you could think about it?" with that, Tite Kubo walked off in the opposite direction.

Rukia stood there, still not over the shock of being asked out by a popular guy like Tite Kubo, but came back to reality when...

"WHERE'S THAT FREAKIN' NURSE!!! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT SHE DID TO RUKIA AND HINAMORI!!!" Ichigo shouted so loud, the whole hospital was probably shaking.

"I SWEAR, IF SHE KILLED THEM I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE SHE'S MORE THAN FIRED... I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE SHE'S DEAD AND SENT TO THE DEVIL!" shouted Toshiro.

That was the signal for Rukia to start moving. She looked around her to see where Uryu was and saw that he was running off to where they last saw Ichigo and Toshiro. She guessed that Uryu was going to distract them while she ran-or in this case pushed-Momo out of the hospital.

Rukia was pushing Momo's bed with wheels for what seemed about five minutes until she came to the end of the corridor.

'_Hey,'_Rukia thought, _'there seems to be an escalator going to the floor below. Maybe I can take it.'_

Boy... was I wrong. Turns out that it wasn't an escalator going to the floor below. Instead there were _stairs._ God, I've been living in Karakura Town for like eight years and I couldn't figure out that hospitals don't have escalators?! Who could blame me?! For as long as I could remember

whenever I got sick or needed some medical attention I went to the orphanage's doctor (0-13), school's nurse (16), or the family doctor (13-now). So this was the first time I've _ever_ been in a hospital and I don't know much about them. I realized this interesting fact when Momo and I went

tumbling down those damn stairs. It amazed me that Momo was still unconscious after all the events that have taken place and how she seems glued to the bed when it was tumbling down the stairs. I was curious when the stairs reached the landing that it turned and went down the next

flight of stairs. Getting back to the big problem, I kept running down the stairs trying to catch the fast and slick bed on wheels.

About ten flights of steps later I panting really hard still hot on the trail with Momo. If I could only push myself over my limit... maybe I could reach Momo. I tried as best as I could to get my sore legs to pick up the pace. I was shocked when my short legs were doing what I commanded them to do. But I didn't have time to get shocked at a time like this. I kept thinking to myself that the important thing right now is saving Momo. With all the strength I had left I leaped in the air and grabbed the handles that was on the back of the bed. Unfortunately, I did nothing after that. So, I was being dragged down the rest of the way by the bed and that caused a lot of pain for my stomach. The bed finally came to a stop when it hit the reception desk on the ground floor.

It was at that time Momo decided to open her eyes. Not wasting any time, I took Momo by the hand and lead her to the exit; away from the commotion that Momo's bed attracted. Once Momo and I reached the exit I could distinctly hear Ichigo's voice shout, "Where the hell is that fucking nurse??!"

**A/N YAY!!!!!! I'm finally done with the 7th chapter! I bet you guys are happy that I finally updated! Yes, now I can move on to the next chappy! I'm so sorry if you guys don't find any humor in this chapter! Hopefully I could fit some in some future chapters. Well, I bet**

**you guys were surprised that I decided to guest star the author of our favorite manga, Tite Kubo!! Oh, and could anyone tell me what they call a bed with wheels? I had some trouble with that!! g2g**

**Bloc-9**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 of It Was Wrong

"Hey Rukia! How are you doing?" Momo asked when she found Rukia in their secret hiding place they always went to.

"Good, I guess." Although Rukia was very skilled at hiding her true emotions, Momo could tell what was wrong.

"Rukia, I know you're still embarrassed because of this morning's incident."

"No, I'm not!" Rukia shouted at Momo, but Momo saw that Rukia's face was turning red.

"Look, sooner or later the other guys will forget about what happened this morning." Momo said, doing her best to comfort Rukia.

"I hope it's soon!"

"Well look at the bright side! At least we made it to the meeting!"

"Yeah, I know Momo! Good thing we made it to the _meeting_ that has been causing us trouble ever since we woke up in the hospital!"

"Come on Rukia, it wasn't that bad! So we-"

"Oh no! Those blasted memories are coming back to me!!!!!!!!!!" Rukia exclaimed, interrupting what Momo was going to say.

_Flashback _

_Rukia and Momo burst through the door into the meeting that no one should __**EVER**__ be late to. They made it to the meeting all right with five minutes to spare, but everyone was looking at them as if they were crazy, which was sometimes true. Soon, everyone was laughing, and Rukia and Momo suspected that it was at them. They were both clueless as to what was so funny about them. Then, Renji told them while laughing at the same time._

"_It's… __**laughing**__ what…__**laughing **__your wearing!"_

_Rukia and Momo both looked down and saw that they were still wearing the clothes from the hospital. They had both forgotten that they were supposed to wear their black robes that were recommended for anybody who entered the Court grounds. Blushing furiously, Rukia and Momo quickly closed the door to the meeting room and ran down to the room that held their robes. On their way, passersby were laughing and pointing at the two as they went running to their destination._

_End of flashback_

Rukia shuddered at the memory. For the rest of the morning, people were gossiping and laughing to each other about what had happened.

"Painful memories Momo, painful memories."

"By the way Rukia, I have some important business to attend to later on. So I might get out a little late than usual and you can go home without me, I'll be fine."

"What time do you think you'll be off?"

"I don't know, around seven or eight. Possibly nine."

"_**Nine**_?! You have to be kidding me Momo!! No one should be out on the streets that late! I'll just until your done."

"It's okay Rukia… I'll be fine."

"Okay then Momo… if you insist." Rukia said, defeated and not looking at all pleased about the arrangements.

9:30 in the evening

"Why didn't I listen?!" Momo asked herself. "It's so scary when you're out by yourself in the evenings."

Momo kept on walking, sad because of her loneliness at the present time. Suddenly, she saw a group of four bulky-looking guys following her. Momo was sure that they were going to do something terrible to her and didn't even want to think what they were going to do to her. So Momo started running as fast as she could to the place she thought was most safe to her: home.

After a while, Momo's legs were sore and her heart was pumping hard against her chest. Her whole body was screaming for her to stop, but she didn't. Finally, Momo found herself at an abandoned part of Karakura Town. She turned around and sure enough, the four thugs were right behind her. They were slowly advancing her with a cruel look on each of their faces. She was trapped.

Momo did her best to look as menacing as them. She mustered her best malice look she could do and put both her hands up in fists. The thugs laughed and were still advancing towards her.

Once the thugs reached her they quickly formed a square around so that Momo wouldn't escape. Then a miracle happened. There were two beams of light directed towards them, showering their faces with it's light. The four guys turned their eyes toward the two beams and Momo took this as an opportunity to escape.

Momo ran to a building she was sure that was furthest away. It was dark inside and Momo was scared, but she didn't let her fear hold her back. Quickly and quietly, she went up the rickety stairs to the last floor and into what seemed like a kitchen cabinet that was under the kitchen sink. Momo took a minute to control her breathing, and after doing so she listened for any noise outside. There was silence, an eerie silence for a moment and then the creaking of floorboards. Momo's face went deathly pale.

'_Oh my gosh, who could be out there?!' _Momo thought. '_Could it be one of the thugs?" _

It took a while before she heard the creak of floorboards again. Momo did her best to stay as quiet as possible so that whomever it was would not know she was hiding under the kitchen sink. Over time the creaking of floorboards was getting closer and closer, and Momo prayed in her mind that the floorboard's creaking would stop so that she could go home and think that it was all just a nightmare.

The creaking sound was getting louder and louder as it was approaching Momo's hiding place. Momo was quickly forming a plan in the short amount of time she was given. The door to the space underneath the kitchen was slowly being opened and that was when Momo took action. She sprung out of the kitchen cabinet, took out a bottle of pepper spray in her pocket, and sprayed some of it at the person who opened the cabinet.

At this point, Momo was sure the person to be a guy because when she kneed the stranger in the groin and ran off, the poor man was howling in pain as he hunched over, clutching the place where Momo kneed him. Momo ran out of the room and took the stairs. When she was a floor below, she heard the guy taking the stairs in pursuit.

Momo didn't get to see the man's face because there wasn't enough light. While passing each floor, Momo took objects lying around and threw them behind her, sometimes earning herself a few cries of pain. Finally, Momo reached the stairs that would take her to the ground floor, on her way to freedom when the guy grabbed one of her arms. Momo tried to free herself from his grip, but he held her tightly. So Momo tried something else.

"Let me go you rapist! HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! I'M GOING TO GET RAPED! You pedophile! If you don't let me go on the count of three, I swear I'm going to-"

"Relax," the man interrupted," It's me Momo! Don't you remember? Your friend… Toshiro!!"

Momo stopped her shouting for help and looked behind her to see that it _was _Toshiro. Toshiro was smiling at her, but Momo could see that his eyes were watery, there were a couple of bruises on his face, and that his eyes were shouting to her that he was still in pain.

"Gomen nesai, Shiro-chan!" Momo said, feeling guilty and sad that she was the reason why Toshiro was in pain. Then Momo realized that she had just called Toshiro by his nickname, the one that he kept repeatedly telling her not to use. But Toshiro didn't do anything. Instead, he led her outside of the building, and Momo saw that there was a car parked outside. Its headlights were still on and she realized that the car was what distracted the four thugs.

Toshiro led Momo to the passenger's side and opened the door for her. He closed Momo's door and went around to the driver's side. Toshiro put the car in reverse, turned around, and went on the first road he saw. It was quiet in the car for a moment, so Momo attempted at conversation with Toshiro. Before she could say anything, Toshiro beat her to it.

"You should know, Momo," Toshiro said, "I was worried about you when I saw you running from those guys back there. As I was passing by the Court, I noticed you were walking in the wrong direction."

Momo thought about Toshiro just said. She didn't know that she was going the wrong way, but it made sense because she didn't see her house.

"Toshiro… I didn't know which way I was going," Momo said, "I was distracted so it slipped my mind."

"Momo! You should be more careful the next time your out on the streets by yourself," Toshiro lectured her, "Who knows what could happen the next time?"

"I'm sorry if I worried you Toshiro. I never meant to make you worry like that."

"By the way Momo, where were you and Rukia this morning in the hospital?"

This was the question Momo was most dreading to answer, but she knew that the question would have eventually popped up. Especially from Ichigo or Toshiro.

Momo took a moment to clear her throat. Toshiro waited patiently for Momo to answer the question.

"You see, Toshiro," Momo explained, "Rukia and I were discharged from the hospital."

"Really?" Toshiro looked confused. "But Ichigo and I were waiting for the both of you _outside_ your rooms."

Momo bit her lip. She quickly dived into her mind for any story she could use on Toshiro. At last, she had one and hoped that Toshiro would believe her.

"For some weird reason, a nurse came in and told Rukia and I that we were free to go, BUT she made us go through these double doors that led us to another patient's room. So Rukia and I went through another door that led us to the hospital's corridors."

"What was the name of the nurse that let you go?"

"We never asked and she never told us. All I know is that she had a squeaky voice."

"Ohhh… Ichigo and I had a nasty encounter with her." Toshiro had a scowl on his face.

"Toshiro, where were you when the meeting was taking placing. I never saw you there."

"I called the old man and said I had to search for someone important."

Momo blushed, guessing whom this important 'someone' is.

"Toshiro?" Momo asked after a long silence.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering what you were doing when you passed the Court?"

"Oh, that? I had to drop off Rangiku at her place because we went on a date."

After that, it became quiet inside the car. Five minutes later, Toshiro made it to Momo's house and stopped the car on the driveway. Toshiro got out of the car and helped Momo out of the car. He walked Momo up to the door and stood there, not turning around to go in the car. Momo slowly reached into her coat pocket and took out her ring of keys. While looking for the right key, Toshiro had something to say to Momo.

"Good night, Momo. Make sure you get plenty of rest because you'll need a ton of it." With that being said, Toshiro took one step and hugged Momo for a few seconds. Before Momo had any time to react, Toshiro let go of Momo, went back inside his car and left the driveway. Momo looked at the spot where Toshiro's car was a moment before.

Momo's eyes went watery and she quickly wiped them away.

'_Don't worry Rukia.'_ Momo thought to herself._ 'I'll make sure that you end up with Ichigo once more and that I can be with Toshiro. I'll make sure that we get our men back so we don't ever have to cry tears of heartbreak for them! I promise this to you Rukia!" _Momo stood up, feeling as if she were reborn. A new feeling swelled up in Momo's heart that she never felt in her life.

When Momo found the right key, she put it in the keyhole and turned the doorknob. The doorknob turned all the way and Momo opened the door just enough to see an anxious Rukia sitting on one of the couches. Rukia immediately stood up upon seeing Momo. Rukia ran in lightning speed to Momo and engulfed her in a bear hug.

"Rukia! I… can't… BREATHE!" Momo exclaimed.

Rukia immediately let go of Momo once the last word left Momo's mouth. Momo could see that Rukia was still uneasy about something.

"Rukia, is something wrong? I returned safely home with no scratches, bruises, or any injuries." Momo twirled a couple of times at the same spot to show Rukia she had not been harmed.

"I was half anxious that you didn't come home. Then, I was half anxious about…"

That was when the two girls heard a noise…

**A/N Here you guys go! Another chapter for **_**It Was Wrong**_**. I hope you enjoy it and sorry about if any of you guys feel uncomfortable about some parts in the chapter where it seemed like suspense. I'm wondering if it was all right that most of the chapter came from Momo's perspective? This is the only one that you can criticize about! Well, better work on the next chapter and thank you guys for sticking by this far to read my story! I feel so happy and touched! **

**A couple of notes: I bet some of you are wondering how Rukia and Momo got their clothes back from the hospital? Let's just say that the girls called Uryu to pick up their belongings from the hospital.**

**Also, Rukia did get to keep the money she found in her disguise. So your right, Rukia's rich.**

**Block-9**


	10. Chapter 10

You all must be wondering why Momo and I are in a rundown condominium that happens to belong to Momo's foster family. I should probably go back to where we left off.

That same dreadful noise was repeatedly ringing in our ears, and Momo and I looking frightened as two words and seven letters kept flashing in front of our

eyes: Ichigo's cell 483-2730. Momo and I looked at each other; unsure whether or not we should answer it.

"Go ahead, Rukia." Momo urged me, "It's for you; I'm sure of it!"

"Uhhh… it's okay, Momo! Really! I don't feel like answering the phone."

"But your closer to the phone." She pointed out.

She was right. Momo _had_ to be 2 and half inches away from the phone than her.

"Fine," she said in defeat, reluctantly walking up to the annoying phone.

Once Rukia covered the distance between her and the phone; instead of picking it up from the cradle, she pressed the button that would put it on speakerphone.

"Hello?" she said in a polite voice.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could speak to Ms. Rukia Kuchiki?"

"Uhm… I don't know whom you are talking about."

"What?! She's not there? I thought she was staying there with her friend, Momo Hinamori. Is Hinamor-san there?"

"Well…" Rukia turned around wondering what Momo has to say. Momo was violently shaking her head and her hands making a motion as if cutting her

throat. Rukia must have misunderstood the meaning behind Momo's body language. Rukia thought that Momo was trying to tell her say she was not there either, but what Momo was trying to communicate to her was 'don't be an idiot and _don't_ you dare think up some random story right on the spot!'

Of course, it was too late.

"I think this Hinamori person you are talking about moved two years ago." Rukia said, thinking of the first story that came to mind.

In the background, Momo just smacked herself-HARD-on the forehead.

"Really? That's strange, because the last time I visited Momo at that house was two _months_ ago."

"Oh… well I get those kinds of things mixed up! Two years, two months I could never tell the difference!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm… the Maid."

"Okay… so do you have a name… the Maid?"

"No, I only have a title."

"Which is…"

"The Maid."

"So… do you have any affiliations with my friends, the Maid?"

"I'm not going to answer any of your questions! For all I know, you could be a stalker! I know I should have asked this question long ago… but

who are you?"

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo." (A/N I know it should be the other way, but this is how they do introductions the Japanese style!)

"Well, it was nice having this phone chat with you Kurosaki-san. I am sorry I have to cut this conversation short since my masters will be displeased

that my ten minute phone call will cost them a fortune."

"Matte-" but before he could finish what he was about to say, Rukia pressed the button the end button on the cradle.

When Rukia turned around, she saw that Momo's face was buried in her hands and sitting on the couch. On cue, Momo lifted her face up to look Rukia directly in the eye.

"Wow," was all Momo could manage to say.

"What?! What did I do this time?!"

Momo didn't answer her question.

Suddenly, the phone rang again.

Rukia and Momo jumped in surprise at the sudden ring. They both warily turned around to see the caller ID.

They both looked at each other, shock etched in their wide-eyed faces… it was a call from Toshiro's cell phone.

"You're going to have to answer it this time, Momo." Rukia said, a devilish smirk on her her face.

"WHAT?!" Momo exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at her friend.

"Come on, Momo! You can't expect me to _also_ answer this one!" Rukia had a stern, frustrated look on her face.

Momo gave in and walked up to the phone, also pressing the speakerphone button.

"Hello?"

"Yo, I was wondering if I could speak to either Momo or Rukia?"

"I do not know any person in the household with those names. Perhaps you have the wrong number?" Momo rolled her eyes to the fact that she would

have to go along with Rukia's story. She knew that it couldn't be possible, but there was always the possibility that Ichigo told Toshiro his phone conversation

with Ruk-_the Maid._

"No, I'm pretty sure I punched in the right one. Whenever I contacted my friend, Momo, I would use this number that I am using right now talking to you,

and all those times I've used this number she would answer. I think you're in the wrong house, whomever you are!"

"You must be crazy! Because the previous residents moved two years ago!"

"A believable story to anybody, but me! You're lying and we both know it!"

"It's the truth!"

"It's a lie!"

"Truth!"

"Quit it before we get into a childish argument!"

"But what I said is true!"

"Who the hell are you!!!"

"I'm… the Nanny."

"What the fuck!!! Momo was knocked up???"

Momo and Rukia just gawked at the phone and turned to gawk at each other.

"When did this happen?" Toshiro continued, not waiting for anyone to answer his previous question. "Who's the father? Is it a boy or girl? What's the child's name?"

"I can ensure you that this Momo person is not the one with a child, but my masters of this household. Good-bye." With that, Momo clicked the end button on the cradle. But she didn't stop there. Momo also pulled the phone cord that connected the phone to the wall.

"There." Momo said, smiling at her handiwork.

Than, there was the sound of a phone ringing in the distance.

"I forgot to include the other phone upstairs."

"Let's go see who the call is from." Rukia suggested.

"Who knows, it could be from the boys."

"_Or _it could be from somebody else."

Rukia and Momo walked slowly to the foot of the stairs. They were pondering over if they should or shouldn't go upstairs to answer the other phone.

"Maybe we should just let it ring, Rukia." Momo said, looking anxiously at Rukia.

"Why? Don't tell me your still afraid of that one part in _The Grudge_ movie."

"Actually…"

"Momo!!!" Rukia looked at Momo in frustration.

"I can't help it, Rukia! That part where the detectives find the phone in the attic always freaks me out!"

"Oh my gosh, woman; pull yourself together! If it makes you feel any better, _I'll _go first."

Momo still looked anxious, but nodded her head.

So, Rukia led the way up the stairs, with Momo following. Once they reached the top of the stairs, they both turned to see that at the end of the hall was the handset in its cradle on a small table. The duo approached the phone and stopped at a distance where they could see the person calling on the flashing screen.

Rukia and Momo gasped at the phone: it was from Momo's foster sister. Momo quickly picked up the handset, a few times almost dropping it, until she finally had a good hold on it. She pressed the talk button and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello!!" Momo said, unable to hide the happiness from her voice.

"Hi, Momo." The person on the other line said in a calm voice.

"Nemu!!! It's nice hearing from you again!"

"I know it's been a while since we've been able to hang out together. I was calling to see if maybe you could… visit me."

"That's a good idea, Nemu! Is it alright if my friend can come along?"

"It's fine! Your friend can come with you."

"Okay, well Rukia and I will see you tomorrow."

"Alright! Bye!"

"Bye!" and then Momo put the handset back on the cradle.

"I'm so tired!" Momo said after yawning and stretching her arms.

"Me, too. Let's hit the sack." But before Rukia went to bed, she turned the answering machine on the phone.

"Good idea." Momo said in a tired voice.

"Come on."

Once they were a few feet away from the phone, it started ringing for the fourth time.

Rukia groaned. "Not again!"

"Rukia, let's wait and see what the person wants."

After the fourth beep, the answering machine started to record the message.

"_Hey, this is Toshiro (__**and Ichigo**__) and I don't know what you did to our friends, but we're about to find out soon. My friend and I are about to head to your house to see what's going on there. If we find out that there are no girls there, we will take action. You better watch out, you better not cry, because Toshiro and Ichigo are coming to that house!!"_

All Momo and Rukia could do were stare at the phone in shock. Then, they did the first thing that came to mind: they packed their bags.

"Hey, Rukia, I was wondering how long does it take to get from Ichigo's apartment to here by car." Momo yelled to Rukia across the hall.

"I don't know, about ten minutes."

Momo realized that there wasn't much time left and so did Rukia, and they picked up the pace. When they packed what seemed like half their closet full of clothes in a bag, they ran out of their rooms and met each other in the middle of the hall. Momo was also carrying her BlackBerry.

"So, how are we going to sneak out?" Rukia asked.

"We're going to go through your bedroom window."

"Why?!"

"Because there's a tree that we could use to climb down to the neighbor's backyard and take a shortcut."

"But… where are we going?"

"We are going to Nemu's condo."

"But… what about your… foster father?"

Momo thought about that for a minute before coming back to reality. "We don't have time to think of that. We'd better get going before the boys show up."

Momo quickly ran to the window in Rukia's room and flung open the window. Putting her BlackBerry in her pocket and slipping the handles of her bag up her should, she started climbing down the tree in lightning speed. Rukia did the same thing with her bag of clothes and went on the branch closest to the window. Once she had good balance on the branch, she closed the window and, as quick as the wind, started climbing down the tree. Just as Rukia reached the ground, they heard the sound of a car engine coming from Momo's driveway. Rukia and Momo looked at each other in shock and quickly sprinted across the lawn.

After jumping over a couple of fences, they found themselves at an alley. Then they heard some barking and growling sounds coming from the darker end of the alley. From the limited amount of light given to them from the moon, they could see that the source of the noises were coming from a group of stray dogs, baring their sharp, canine teeth to them and hunger in their eyes.

"Uhhh…. Momo?" Rukia asked, starting to back up to the other end of the alley.

"Yeah?" Momo asked, starting to back up as well.

"Who let the dogs out?"

"What? Rukia, this is no time for jokes!"

"Seriously!!!" Rukia said, looking serious. "Who let the dogs out? I'm not trying to be funny or anything, I swear! It's just that the neighborhood is so peaceful around here I can't imagine stray dogs and an alley-"

"Oh, I know that my neighborhood is nice and all, but not _that_ nice!" After saying that, Momo turned around and started running with a new surge of energy from who knows where. Rukia was right behind her, with the same feeling of unknown energy coursing through her body. Then, the dogs started to follow them, in pursuit. Half an hour later, they found themselves at a dead end. They desperately started looking around for another way out. After seeing a pile of garbage and discarded boxes, Rukia and Momo climbed them as if they were a flight of stairs and made it to the other side of the alley. On this side that Rukia and Momo were on was another neighborhood.

This neighborhood was different from the one where Momo lives. The neighborhood almost reminded of Momo the time she was at the outskirts of Karakura Town, only more populated. Beggars and the homeless were sitting outside of rundown buildings that had grimy windows. Every single surface of the buildings was decorated with graffiti and there was not a single spot that wasn't graffiti-free. Garbage, glass, papers, bottles, and bags were littered everywhere.

"Well, this is where my step family lives." Momo said, spreading her hands out to the neighborhood.

"Wow." Was all Rukia could say.

A/N Well… that's the chapter. I hope you like it and I am terribly sorry if there is not enough humor as I hoped there would be and that it did not turn out the way you expected it to. So what do you guys think of Momo's stepfamily??? Tell me what you think about the idea. If there's one thing to blame it's that I've been on the computer for almost three-quarters of the day! Right now, it's 1:21 in the morning! I think I was on the computer around eleven to twelve in the afternoon. So, I guess you could say I've used all my brainpower, concentrating on this chapter. It's sort of filler for the next chapter and I already have it planned. Maybe I could have it up by the end of the day (since it's 1:26 AM) or maybe tomorrow. I don't know.

**Bottle-fairy: about your question concerning if Momo and Toshiro went out. I'm sorry to say, but they never did, but they will sometime in the nearby future! I guess I was trying to have Momo say that she'll make sure that Rukia and Ichigo will become a couple again and that she hopes her and Toshiro will become a couple as well. I hope that helps!**

**Thank you everyone for reading my story! You have made me so happy and that I'm proud to say that I've made it to the double-digit chapter for the first time!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay, go chapter ten!**

**Bloc-9**


	11. Chapter 11

"Momo! Rukia!" Nemu shouted when she saw that it was her foster sister and her friend on the other side of the door.

"Hey, Nemu! I know we came here _really_ early, but things happened to us you see-"

"Is fucking Mayuri here?" Rukia asked.

Nemu and Momo responded by gaping at what Rukia said.

"What?! I think it's true that Mayuri is a bitch!" While Rukia was saying this, she was looking around the small condo looking through the dirty windows and checking all the rooms in a flash.

"Please, Rukia. Don't talk about father like that!" Nemu said in her usual calm voice with a hurt look on her face.

Rukia sighed. "Fine." she said in defeat. "I won't insult Mayuri… when you aren't in earshot."

"That's fine! It just hurts my feelings when I hear people say bad stuff about my father."

"I just don't understand why a kind and caring woman such as yourself lets her father abuse her and doesn't treat his daughter like a princess!"

"You don't have to worry about my well-being, Rukia-san! I'm fine with the way things are!"

Rukia frowned at what Nemu said, but didn't say anything.

"Nemu, you don't mind if Rukia and I stay here for a while?" Momo asked excitedly.

"I don't mind if you stay!" Nemu replied, matching Momo's voice. "But… I don't know what father has to say. After you…"

"Do you know when Mayuri is coming back from work?" Momo inquired. Momo has never referred to her foster father anything but his name.

"Father said that he would be working at the lab all night and all day tomorrow."

"So everything will be fine, right? I mean Mayuri isn't coming home tonight so we should be fine." Momo said.

"I suppose. Oh, by the way… what happened to the both of you? I'm just curious as what could have happened to make you change your minds and make you come here late at night. You don't have to tell me or anything." When she finished, Nemu put on her small, polite smile.

Rukia and Momo exchanged glances with each other. After coming to an agreement, Rukia started at the very beginning where she found out Ichigo cheated. After finishing the first part of their story, she couldn't go on. Tears started flowing from the corners of her eyes and whenever she opened her mouth to speak, no words could come out. When Momo felt that Rukia was unable to continue their story, she stepped in and continued from where Rukia left off. After telling Nemu everything from when Rukia arrived at Momo's house to find Rangiku and Toshiro about to leave her house to when they arrived at Nemu's condo, she went silent and waited for Nemu's reaction.

Nemu didn't say anything for a minute to digest Rukia and Momo's story and then her face turned became one of sorrow and comfort.

"I'm sorry you had to tell me such a melancholy story. I didn't know-"

"It's okay." Rukia said, interrupting what Nemu had to say.

"If it makes you guys feel any better-"

Again, Nemu was interrupted with what she was about to say… but this time it was a knock on the door.

The threesome looked at each other, each of their faces looking shocked and scared. They all had the same idea going through their head: did Mayuri change his mind and came back home?

"Quick, this way!" Nemu whispered to them so softly that only the two of them could hear. Grabbing both of them by the wrist, Nemu led them through the small condo, which had trash everywhere on the floor, to a door that was on the other side of the room. Nemu let go of both of their wrist and opened the door.

Then, she pushed them both into the room, and before they could say anything, Nemu shut the door.

Momo felt around in the darkness until her hands felt a chainlike drawstring hanging in midair. Thinking that it was a sort of switch to turn on the light, she pulled down on it.

"OUCH!!!" Rukia yelped. "MY HAIR!!!"

Momo immediately let go and then a few seconds later saw light coming from up above. She saw Rukia rubbing her head, glaring at her. All Momo could do was smile sheepishly and say a quiet "I'm sorry."

Rukia took a second to look around the cramped room they were in. "So, was this your old room?" There wasn't much space in the room to move around in. Just as you entered the room you would just have to take one step in before you crashed into the bunk beds. The bunk beds pretty much took up the whole space in the room. Then, next to the bottom bunk and sitting in a corner was a purple nightstand with a lamp on top. Finally, on the other side of the door were some cabinets hanging up on the wall. There were only two doors for opening the cabinets. The cabinets were where the girls would place all their clothes and some of their personal belongings that they wanted to hide from Mayuri. Or, if there weren't enough space in there, they would just toss it underneath the bed. Also, there was a small window sitting on the wall between the bunk beds and the cabinets, giving them a not too great view of the neighborhood.

"Yeah. It brings back some memories." Momo answered, taking one look around the room before putting her bag on the top bunk, presumably her old bed. "Rukia, you can leave your bag here."

"Right." And Rukia put her bag on the bed next to Momo's.

Suddenly, the door opened revealing Nemu's and the visitor's faces. Momo and Rukia gave and audible gasp when they saw who the visitor's face it was. The face belonged to Nanao Ise, another one of Rukia's and Momo's friends and co-worker.

"Hi, Rukia! Hi, Momo!" Nanao greeted.

"Hey, Nanao!" Rukia and Momo greeted back simultaneously.

"It's been a while since I've seen you guys."

"I know! It's strange even though we work at the same place." Said Momo.

"Well… Kyoraku-san thought I was working too much and decided to give me a vacation. I'll be coming back to work tomorrow."

"Oh no! I almost forgot that we had work tomorrow! I could've gotten into serious trouble with Old Man Yama for skipping work even though I almost forgot!"

"Don't worry about it, Momo! Now you know." Said Rukia, trying to comfort her best friend. "So… Nanao. What brings you here?"

"HEY!! WHERE DID EVERYBODY GO??!! ARE YOU GUYS TRYING TO HAVE FUN WITHOUT ME??!!"

"Oh no-" Rukia started.

"Don't tell me-" interrupted Momo.

"It's true." Nanao said, seeing their shocked expressions.

"Hi everybody! Nana-chan! Nene-chan! What are you both doing-" while saying this, Yachiru burst into the room and saw Rukia and Momo.

"Hi Yachiru." Rukia and Momo greeted the pink-haired child, hiding their fear from their voices and faces.

"Hey Rookie-chan! Hey Mo-chan!" Yachiru said in an excited voice.

"You see, Zaraki went out on a 'guy's night' with some of his subordinates and he thought it would be best if he left Yachiru under my care."

"I see." Rukia answered.

"So, Yachiru. What do you want to do?" Momo asked.

"If Ken-chan can have a guy's night, then I can have a girl's night!"

"So… what you want is to have a girl's night?"

"YES! That's why Nana-chan brought me here to fulfill my wish!"

"Thanks a lot, Nanao!" Rukia said darkly to Nanao. Yachiru didn't seem to notice.

"So why don't we go to the living room? There's more space in there than in this cramped room." Nemu said, and led everyone out to the living room.

"So, Rukia and Momo… how has life been for you?" Nanao inquired.

"Terrible." Momo and Rukia answered simultaneously, sitting down in a beat-up couch.

"What makes you say that?" Yachiru asked out of curiosity.

"Let's just say that our love life has taken a wrong turn." Was all Rukia could say.

"What do you mean?" Yachiru pestered.

Nemu had a concerned expression on her face directed towards Rukia and Momo. Nanao gave Yachiru a stern look for being inconsiderate of what other people could be feeling.

"Well… I just found out… that Ichigo's a MANWHORE!!!"

"Toshiro and Rangiku are an item."

"Is that it? Hey, I know what you both need!"

"And what would that be?" Rukia was wondering what Yachiru could be thinking.

"You need to find yourselves new MEN!!!"

"WHAT?!" Momo asked in disbelief.

"I think that's your ticket to happiness! What you both need is to find yourselves another man to focus all your attention on! You girls can't just be moping around wishing what could have been! Ichigo and Toshiro are not worth crying over! Besides, you both should play the field a little to find Mr. Right. Who knows… maybe you'll your guys' soul mates! Or…"

"Or…" Nanao said, getting enwrapped in Yachiru's little speech.

"_Or_… you could both make Ichigo and Toshiro jealous!!! They might have feelings for you, but are too scared to show them."

"I doubt that's possible with Ichigo." Rukia said, bad memories from her past catching up to her. She got goose bumps just reminiscing in the past.

"Who knows? Anyways, time for a plan!!! Nene-chan! Nana-chan! Get your butts over here!"

And so, the remainder of the night was spent on planning to get Rukia and Momo dates. By the time it was 5 am, the quintet were already done scheming. The girls immediately got ready for work and walked to Nanao's car parked outside of the building.

5:30 am at work

"Come on, Rukia! What's the problem with you going out with Renji? You both could make a cute couple!" Momo asked Rukia as she and her friends walked inside Seireitei.

"Momo, have you forgotten!! Renji and I went out while attending the academy, and… it didn't go as I expected." Rukia answered. "Excuse me girls while I go to the bathroom." And Rukia left.

"I'm scared! What if he rejects me?" Momo exclaimed, once Rukia left the group. "What if I start thinking about Toshiro while I'm going out with _him_ and _he _finds out! There are many possibilities that could happen! You guys, I don't want to break his heart! Maybe this was a bad idea!"

"Relax, Mo-chan!" Yachiru said, attempting to comfort her friend. "You don't have to ask him _now_. Besides, Rookie-chan volunteered that she would ask out her guy first. Also, Nana-chan will be there with you when you ask out your guy."

"Right." Nanao said, coming into the conversation. "I'll be at your side _and _I'll make sure that by the time you walk away… that he agrees to go out with you."

"Thanks." Was all Momo could say, feeling much better.

"Hey, everyone! I'm back!!" waved Rukia.

"Nice to see your face again, Rukia!" Nanao said.

"I was only gone for a minute!" Rukia exclaimed. The girls laughed at this.

Nemu then elbowed Rukia in the rib. "Rukia! Look, there's your boyfriend!" she whispered excitedly in Rukia's ear.

Rukia blushed madly; knowing whom Nemu was talking about. The girls looked in the direction Nemu was looking, and sure enough there he was. In Rukia's mind, she knew _he_ would never compare to Ichigo, but she had to try and find another guy. And that guy would be…

"Look!! I can't believe he's sitting with _them_!" Yachiru said in disgust.

What Yachiru was saying was true… he was not alone. The group that Yachiru's remark was aimed at the group consisting of Ichigo, Orihime, Toshiro, Rangiku, Shuhei, Renji, Kira, Yumichika, and Ikkaku. (Guess which one the girls were talking about?)

"Do you guys want me to ask him… right now?" Rukia asked in disbelief.

"YES!" the other girls chimed in.

"Fine." Rukia sighed in defeat, clutching something in her robe's pocket. She was about to walk away when Nanao stopped her.

"Wait! Don't forget this!" Nanao handed her what looked like a small, circular, electronic device.

"What's this?" Rukia asked, examining it in the palm of her hand.

"It's like a hidden cam that let's us see what's going on and hear what the people around you are saying through this." Nanao explained, holding up a compact computer. "Let me show you how it works."

Nanao took the hidden cam from Rukia's hand and placed it on the insides of Rukia's robe. The cam attacked itself to the materials of the robe and stayed there, almost as if it were super glued there. Then, Nanao turned on her compact computer and showed it to the four girls gathered around in a circle. On the screen, it showed another Nanao sharing around another compact computer.

"But, can you make the cam show what you want it to show, even though it's not showing on screen?" Rukia asked.

"No, it depends on where _you _decide to position the cam at. I have no control over what I want the cam to show me."

"Rukia, don't just stay here, get going!" Yachiru shouted at Rukia.

"Right!" with that, Rukia walked off in the direction towards Ichigo and his group. Rukia's and Ichigo's groups weren't the only ones inhabiting the area, which was at the cafeteria. There were others there as well, talking with friends, getting breakfast that they may have brought and bought at the café, or just sitting at tables just because they want to. When I was only about a few feet away, I caught everyone's eye at Ichigo's table, and I felt uncomfortable being in the spotlight. '_Crap… even Icchy is staring at me_!' Rukia thought to herself.

"Umm… Shuhei?" I started.

"Yeah?" Shuhei said in his nonchalant way. Yep, that's Shuhei for you.

"I was wondering… you… I…" I was losing my composure! '_Come on, Rukia! You can do it! This is just you asking out a guy you have a crush on! I, Rukia Kur-Kuchiki (caught myself just in time) will not step down! But… why is my voice cracking up?' _"Drink…" Now, when you put those last three words that I uttered together… you might get the wrong impression of what I was trying to say. The looks on the table's nine occupants were priceless! Ichigo and Shuhei's jaws practically fell to the floor! I hope that I wasn't cracking up on the outside! '_Now… to finish up Operation False Alarm!!!'_

I reached into my robe's pocket and pulled out the item that she was clutching earlier and took it out, shoving it in front of Shuhei's face.

"Can you please open my juice box for me?" I asked in what I hoped was an innocent voice.

"Sure," was all he said, giving me a small smile. As he was reaching his hand out to retrieve the juice box from me, _somebody_ swiped it out of my hand before Shuhei could get it. Hmmm… I wonder who could have done it.

"Geez, Rukia! Still having trouble drinking from a juice box?" Ichigo remarked, putting the straw in through the hole. He handed it to me, giving me that scowl-like smile that I've learned to love. Somewhere inside of me, I felt myself swoon at the sight of seeing that smile, but on the surface I grabbed my juice box back and pretended that the whole thing never happened.

"Here you go, Shuhei. I don't feel thirsty anymore." I didn't wait for Shuhei to reply, I just shoved the opened juice box into his hands and walked off in the direction of my friends.

'_Operation False Alarm: a big ass failure!!!'_ I thought to myself grumpily.

"Rukia!!" Momo said, once I sat down in an empty chair at our table. "Was it your intention all along to tease our little Shuhei?"

"Rukia!! Have you no shame?" Yachiru said mockingly.

"Your so evil, Rukia! Getting Shuhei's hopes all high only in the end to crush them!" Nemu said, joining in with the teasing.

"I know! **Sigh **Being evil has its ups!" I exclaimed. We all giggled at our joke.

"So, when are you going to ask Shuhei the 'big question'?" Nanao asked.

"I'll bring it up to him sooner than you expect." Giving everyone a devilish grin.

"And when will that be?" Yachiru asked, giving me a questioning look.

"Right about… now!" As I said the last word, I picked up a plate that had nothing on it and threw it like it was a frisbee in Shuhei's direction. It hit my target, and I quickly got up from my seat and rushed over to Shuhei's aid.

"Oh my gosh!!" I said, pretending to be shocked. "I'm so sorry, Shuhei!! It was Yachiru's fault for being so careless, thinking that it wouldn't go far just because it isn't a frisbee!"

"Rukia, it's fine! I caught the plate before it could hit my head!" Shuhei said, holding up the plate that _I _threw.

Whoops. I guess I forgot to consider the fact that Shuhei couldn't get hurt _that_ easily. Hmm… maybe I should have done something more sophisticated. Oh well, it's too late to go back and fix things.

"Shuhei! You must have hit you head _really _hard."

"What are you tal-" he started, but I didn't let him finish. Instead, I started dragging him to the exit of the mess hall. I failed to notice that all eyes in the mess hall were on me as I was dragging Shuhei to the exit, and… that Yachiru was following me. I ignored Shuhei's complaints and took him to a secluded place: a small storage room. There was only the two of us there… except for Yachiru, who was standing in front of the door.

"Okay, Rukia. What is so confidential about what you are about to tell me that you had to drag me into an isolated place?" he said with a wary look.

I bent down on one knee and grabbed one of Shuhei's hands, holding it in both of my hands. I bent my head upward so I could look Shuhei straight in the eye.

"Shuhei, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?" he replied, looking at me in shock.

"Will you go out with me?" the words just came out of my mouth, and it was too late to take them back. What was done was done.

"Sure." Shuhei said, shrugging his shoulders.

"What?!" I looked at him with disbelief and was still on one knee, holding his hand in both of mine.

"I'd like to go out with you." He said in his nonchalant voice.

I just stared up at Shuhei in shock.

"Do you want me to eat lunch with you and your friends today?"

"Umm… I'm not sure about today because the girls and I might be busy around that time."

"Okay, that's fine. Tell me if you change your mind."

"Alright. I'll tell you."

Shuhei gave me one of his small smiles before leaving the room. It was silent for a moment before Yachiru decided to break it.

"You did it, Rookie-chan!" Yachiru said, congratulating me. Yachiru was so excited that she started jumping up and down. "It was so hard not to laugh when you went down on one knee!! It looked as if you were proposing to him!!"

I blushed at Yachiru's last sentence. Well… I didn't know how to ask out a guy since I've never asked anyone out before (even though I've been asked out twice in my life). Okay, so I freaked out and didn't know what to do other than do the first thing that crossed my mind.

"Congratulations, Rukia!! I'm so happy to hear that you have a boyfriend!!" another voice congratulated me. It also seems the person was clapping for me.

Yachiru and I looked at each other in shock. Who else was in the storage room other than Yachiru and I? That's impossible! I checked the room to make sure that not a soul (how ironic of me to choose this word) was there before Shuhei, Yachiru, and I went in.

Slowly, I turned around to see whose voice it belonged to and gasped at who I saw.

A/N Yep, a cliffhanger!!! Wow, looking back at this chapter… I'm amazed typed this much in 3 days!!! I was hoping to include something else in here, but I guess I'll put that in the next chapter since I think this will be enough for the day. Are you guys surprised that I had Rukia ask out Shuhei? Well, I wanted to try someone else because I thought it would've been fun if Rukia went out with someone else (for the time being). I hope that I didn't make Shuhei seem OOC and please don't be afraid to tell me if he does seem so. Oh, and I was wrong about something. _This_ is the tenth chapter because I forgot to include the prologue. My bad! So, this is the _real _tenth chapter.

What to expect in the next chapter: Momo asks out a guy!!! Can you guess who the guy will be? I'll give you a hint; he won't be a random character that I make up. He'll be a guy from the show!!! You'll also find out who was in the storage room with Rukia and Yachiru. Finally… how Rukia's and Momo's dates!!

I hope that makes you all happy!!! And thank you everyone for reading the chapter!!

Bloc-9


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey, Rukia. Hey, Yachiru." Hanataro said, waving at her and Yachiru.

"Hanataro!!! You scared me there for a second!!!" Rukia told him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you guys!"

"It's okay, Hanataro. Now, tell us why you are here."

"Well… Unohana-taichou ordered me to get some more medicine and bandages from the storage room." Hanataro explained, and for the first time, Rukia and Yachiru noticed the box that Hanataro was carrying.

"Oh…" Yachiru and Rukia said simultaneously.

"Hanataro, you won't tell _anyone_ about this?"

"Tell anyone what? That you and Shuhei are an item?"

"No!!! That's not what I was talking about! What I meant was…" I looked at Yachiru for a reaction. She inclined her head, trying to tell me that it was all right.

"What I was talking about was you wouldn't tell _anyone _what Momo and I are planning to do."

"And that would be…"

"Hanataro… Momo and I are trying to move on. We're both trying to find new beaus so that we could get over Ichigo and Toshiro."

"WHAT??!!" Hanataro exclaimed. "I _never _thought Momo and you to give up on Ichigo and Toshiro that easily! Because the way that you both acted and looked at those two look like you were in _love_."

"Hanataro… you won't tell anyone, will you?" I asked, looking at him desperately.

"Okay, Rukia. If you insist…"

"Thank you so much, Hanataro!" with that said, the three of us left the storage room. As soon as the three were out the door, the heard the sound of the gong, signifying that work has started.

"Oh, no!! It's six already! I'd better return to the Fourth Squad's Headquarters! See you girls later!" and Hanataro ran off.

As soon as Hanataro was out of sight, Momo and the rest of the girls appeared.

"Hey, guys!!" Rukia said.

"Rukia, do you think it's alright that Hanataro knows what we are up to?" Nanao asked.

"I think it's fine. I've known Hanataro long enough to know that he won't go around breaking promises."

"If you insist that Hanataro doesn't have a deceiving nature, then we trust him as well." Nemu said. Nanao and Momo nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, everyone. So… Momo. When are you going to pop up the same question with _him_?" I asked, changing the subject.

Momo blushed a violent shade of red at Rukia's words. Everybody laughed at Momo's reaction.

"I guess… during lunch time." She said.

"Okay… if you insist." Momo gave a curt nod.

"Don't worry, Momo. If something goes awry… I'll be right at your side before you know it."

"And me." Nanao jumped in.

"Hey, Rookie-chan! Don't look now, but there's your boyfriend and some of his friends."

Rukia turned around anyways, despite Yachiru's warning. Sure enough, there he was behind them with some of his friends. They were probably just goofing around doing… guy things. Rukia turned around, walking down the hall quickly not telling her friends where she was going. Besides, she was just taking another trip to the bathroom.

"Hmm… is Rukia walking away because she's afraid to face Ichigo?" Nemu asked, once Rukia was out of sight.

"I guess…" Nanao answered.

"Look, Momo!! There's your _boyfriend_." Yachiru said, pointing at a particular person in Shuhei's group.

Momo blushed for possibly the second or third time that morning.

"It's fine, Momo! It's okay for you to be shy!"

Momo responded by looking down at the floor, attempting to hide her flushed face.

"He's not the only one over there." Momo mumbled to her friends. "Shuhei, Toshiro, Renji, and Rangiku are there with him!"

"I can see that." Yachiru pouted at Momo. "Oh, look Momo!! Here he comes!!"

"Hey, Momo!! How's your morning been going?" said Izuru.

"Hi, Izuru! My morning so far has been uneventful. So… what about your morning?" Momo responded, giving Izuru her sweet, innocent smile.

"My morning? Well… I'd have to say that mine was also uneventful."

"I see that I'm not alone with that."

"Yes… I guess your not." They both chuckled at this.

"Ooooo… I see a connection!!" Yachiru exclaimed.

"Yachiru!!" Momo shrieked to her friend, baffled at the thought.

Izuru just chuckled at the Yachiru's childishness. "Well, I'd better head back to my squad, Momo. I'll see you at lunch."

"Yeah… at lunch." Momo said, while Izuru was walking off to his headquarters.

"You know what that means." Nemu reminded her.

"I know, guys." Momo threw her arms in the air in exasperation. "I know what _that _means."

"Momo, how have you been?" a familiar voice asked her.

Momo turned around to see that Toshiro and Rangiku were standing behind her.

Momo gave the couple her sweet, innocent smile. "Hi, Toshiro! Hi, Rangiku! It's so nice to see you both on this lovely morning!"

Rangiku reciprocated her smile. "Nothing much. Just talking too each other. You know… the usual stuff."

"Guess what, Toshiro." Nanao said; a mischievous smile planted on her face.

"What?" Toshiro asked, still looking beautiful with his bored face.

"We heard that Momo is no longer single! In fact, the lucky guy is said to be a major hunk!!" Yachiru chirped.

"Nani?!" Toshiro responded, looking shocked.

"It's true!! Amazing how things turn out!! We _always _thought that Momo would be the first one to find her a man, but instead _you_ are the first one to be taken!! Before, we'd use to joke that you would be a lonely old man living up to be the prodigy!" Rukia said. All the girls, including Momo and Rangiku giggled at the remark.

"Amazing is right. Who knew that I would be the first one to find a girlfriend? By the way, Rukia… is it true Shuhei and you are an item?"

Rukia blushed at this. It was still hard for her to move on. She wanted Ichigo!! But… why couldn't she have him? She wanted _only _him!! No matter how hard it is… she'll continue onward into the future!!

"Yeah… Shuhei and I are going out. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing really. Just to confirm if the rumors about you guys are true."

"Oh, okay then."

"Well, I'll see you both later!! The girls and I are just going to be talking about some plans." Momo said.

"All right then. See ya!" After that, Toshiro and Rangiku walked away.

**At lunch time**

"Momo, he's over there sitting with Shuhei and Ichigo." Rukia said, pointing out Izuru.

Momo, Rukia, Nanao, Nemu, and Yachiru were standing in line for lunch. Momo looked in the direction that Rukia indicated and saw him. Izuru was sitting at a table with Ichigo's group from this morning.

"Go over there and ask him out!!" Rukia whispered.

"Not now!! I need wash out all my emotions so that I won't do anything stupid."

"Momo, I assure you that it won't be as funny as what Rukia did this morning! Sheesh Rukia, it looked like you were proposing to Shuhei!!" Nanao said. Everyone laughed except for Rukia, whose face was turning into a violent shade of scarlet.

"Alright, alright! Let's forget that never happened, okay!! What's important is for Momo to ask Izuru."

After buying their lunches, they went to a big table at a corner of the mess hall.

"Here Momo, you'll need to put this on." Nanao said; giving Momo the same device Rukia used that same day.

"Momo… are you ready?" Nemu asked.

Momo took a couple of breaths before getting up and walking over to the table where Izuru was.

"Izuru… may ask you something private?" Momo asked in a quiet voice.

"I'm sorry, Momo. I'm pretty busy at the moment with all my squad duties and all. Maybe after work is over?" Izuru said with an apologetic smile.

"Oh, alright then. I'll see you later then, Izuru." With that being said, Momo turned around and walked off in the direction of her table. While walking to her table, she saw Rukia and Nanao walk past her at a fast pace. Confused, Momo turned around to see what the two were up to. Nanao and Rukia walked up to Izuru and stood behind him, crossing their arms over their chests.

"Izuru!! We are officially kidnapping you!!" declared Rukia.

"What are you-" Izuru was trying to ask, but Nanao and Rukia didn't let him finish. Instead, they each grabbed one of his arms and pulled him to the exit of the mess hall. Momo just stood where she was, looking at mess hall's exit, shocked written all over her face. She stood there until Nemu and Yachiru were pushing her to the exit as well, seemingly to where Rukia and Nanao were with Izuru.

They didn't have to go very far. Only a couple of turns and the three of them were at an empty corridor with three others. Izuru looking at the girls with a cautious look on his face and Rukia's and Nanao with official and serious looks on their faces. Nemu gave Momo an encouraging shove toward Izuru.

"Izuru… I was just going to ask you if you wanted to go on a date sometime?" Momo asked shyly.

"Umm…" Izuru said, looking shocked, but not knowing what to say. That was when Nanao started slowly taking off her glasses for Izuru…

"A date sounds great!!" Izuru said quickly, scared to death when he saw that Nanao was taking off her glasses.

"That's great! How about a double date with Rukia and Hisagi?"

"Okay, just let me tell the guys the news!" then Izuru started running quickly to the mess hall.

"I'm not sure if that was a yes yes or a pity yes." Nanao said, observing very closely the actions of Izuru.

"Let's not go to conclusions so quickly, Nanao. We'll be observing his behavior at the date." Nemu said to Nanao.

"Your right… let's go back to the mess hall."

Then the quintet started their way towards the mess hall. When they entered, they immediately saw Izuru and his friends in a tight knit group whispering to each other… it was as if they had some very top-secret stuff to share with each other that couldn't be overheard.

"What do you think they could be talking about?" Momo inquired.

"I don't know, but I can't wait for tonight!!" Rukia exclaimed.

**Later that night**

"How do I look, Rukia? You don't think I look like a slut or anything, right?" Momo asked her friend.

"How could you say that about yourself, Momo?! In my opinion you look gorgeous in that dress!! All in all, your stunning!!" Rukia whispered Momo, trying to give her some confidence. (A/N I don't know how I can describe to you guys how Rukia and Momo looked for their date, but let your imaginations run wild!!)

"Welcome ladies to the Golden Dragon. Do you have reservations?" asked the guy at the front desk.

"Umm…" Momo and Rukia said, at a loss of words.

"They're with us." A man's voice said behind them. Both Rukia and Momo turned their heads to find that the voice belonged to Hisagi, with Izuru behind him.

"And whom may you be?" asked the guy, looking into his book.

"Shuhei Hisagi."

"Right this way."

As Momo and Rukia were being directed to their table, they looked around the room and laid their eyes on Nanao and Hanataro sitting at a table near the kitchen at the back. The foursome nodded at each other and turned their heads away.

"Sooo… what are you all going to order?" Izuru asked, once they were at their table in the center of the room and looking at the menus.

"Well…" Rukia said.

"_They're here_." Somebody whispered in Rukia's ear.

"WOW!!" Rukia yelped, jumping in her seat at the same time.

"Nani?" Hisagi questioned, looking concerned at Rukia.

"I think I dropped my bracelet! Here, I'll pick it up!"

As Rukia knelt down on the floor, she pressed on the earpiece in her ear and whispered angrily, "_What?!"_

"Rukia!! The ice dragon and strawberry shortcake are entering the den!!"

"What are you talking about Nanao?!"

"Toshiro and Ichigo are at the front entrance!!"

"Are you serious?!" Rukia said disbelievingly.

"Go ahead and check."

Still not believing what Nanao said, Rukia peered over the table to the front entrance and knew that Nanao wasn't kidding…

**END of CHAPTER**

**A/N Sorry, I had to stop right there!!!! I know I haven't been updating much, but there were many legitimate reasons:**

**1) I was really busy during the school year, because I was a nerd (Hey! I wanted to get a 4.0 GPA & I had to study those exams!)**

**2) During the weekends I was pretty much laid-back or reading because my friends wanted me to read certain mangas & I knew how**

**angry they got if I don't give them back their manga!**

**3) I did some activities**

**4) Dealing with stress and problems in my life**

**5) I had some doubts about this chapter because I wasn't sure if you guys were going to like it. But I was I bum at times & kept going without even reading the whole thing altogether. I wanted you guys to enjoy this chappy and not think of it as being lame. Hope you guys enjoyed it!!**

Well there you have it!!! But I'm not sure if that's all of it. So, I'll get going now. Also, I know it's too late for this but MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!

**Bloc-9**


	13. Chapter 13

Rukia's POV

I'm not sure what the best way to describe how I was feeling at that moment. I was so confused and couldn't decipher my emotions. I was probably feeling ecstatic to see Ichigo again, but then felt a little uncomfortable and nervous at the the same time. Oh know!! Did my dress seem a little too short?? Would he think that I was trying to be an attention grabber and be disgusted? What about the color of my dress? Great!!! He's probably going to try and be nice and say something along the lines, 'The color of your dress matches your eyes. The exact same shade'!! Really cheesy; unoriginal; big turn-off; very un-Ichigo!!! Then there's also the consideration of my neckline! A low V-neckline... he'll probably think I'm going for the prostitute look.

Shit!!! I just forgot! I'm going on a double date with Shuhei!! And it's only been the first date too! What was I thinking?? I'm so stupid!! Oh, wait... stupid people like me don't think at all!! Things aren't turning out they way my friends have planned. But I have to admit... Ichigo looked dashing!! Although it was one of those expensive and fancy restaurants, he had a formal -yet casual- look going on. Wearing an outfit consisting of a black jacket with a blue and white striped button down collar shirt, leaving the first couple of buttons unbuttoned and his jacket unbuttoned too. He also had dress pants that matched the color of his jacket, and some slacks... I think I'm drooling now.

To show that I was unfazed by the unexpected arrival of Ichigo and Toshiro, I stood up and sat back in my chair.

"Did you find your bracelet?" Shuhei asked.

"Yep."

"Look!! Here comes Ichigo and Shiro-chan!!" Kira exclaimed.

"Don't refer to me as Shiro-chan!! My name is Toshiro! Shiro-chan is a kid's nickname, and I'm an adult!" Toshiro snapped at Kira, as he and Ichio walked to our table.

"But Shiro-chan, out of all the people you've met in your life has not mistaken you as a kid?" Momo asked him.

"Uhm... I think there was that one kid..." he said, thinking of an answer for Momo's question.

"You see!! Not one single person has ever figured out your true age!!" Shuhei taunted him.

"There were _some _people who knew what my age was. For instance-" Toshiro said, trying to defend himself.

"Toshiro!! From the time you were a baby to the time you were a child doesn't count for people knowing your true age since we're all debating about people who did know you were an _adult_." I said. Everybody, with the exception of Toshiro, started laughing. Toshiro reacted by giving everyone at the table one of his infamous, cold glares. I high-fived Shuhei over the table.

"Since you guys are here, why don't you sit with us? We were just about to order." Kira said to them.

"Thanks, but I hope we're not intruding on your guys' dates." Ichigo said.

"It's no problem if both of you are going to dine with us, it's just that the girls..." Shuhei cut off.

I felt four pairs of eyes turn to Momo and me. I was looking down into my lap, not liking the spotlight at all. I was afraid to look up because I didn't want to meet _his_ gaze.

"Sure." Momo and I said darkly.

"Okay, then. Maybe we should all do some arranging because us three big guys won't fit on one bench." (A/N The table they're sitting at is at a booth.)

In the end, it turned out that instead of facing Shuhei, Ichigo was sitting across from me. Also, Momo wasn't sitting in front of her date... it was Toshiro. Fate must really hate us.

"Are you ready to take your orders?" a waitress asked.

"What were you guys going to order?" Ichigo asked us.

"How about three of the specials for couples?" I said to the waitress, ignoring Ichigo's question.

"Three...?" the waitress asked, looking perplexed.

"I'm not sure if you should know this... but our two friends here," indicating to Ichigo and Toshiro," are possibly gay."

"WHAT?!" Ichigo yelled at a volume that wouldn't disturb the whole restaurant, but would be enough to make the six of us (including the waitress) jump and slamming his fists onto the table.

"It's true!!" I said, feigning innocence to Ichigo. "How else would it explain the fact that Toshiro and you walked into the restaurant together?"

"Then would you like me to demonstrate that I _am _straight?" he said seductively, giving me a sly smirk.

I think our lips were less than two inches apart. I was shocked! And surprisingly... aroused. He was hitting on me, and I wanted to flirt with him back but... I started thinking about Inoue. Yeah, kinda strange that at a time like this I start thinking about Icchy's girlfriend, huh? Wait... oh shit!! I _completely_ forgot about that piece of information!! Sure Inoue was like one of my best friends up until the moment she back stabbed me and stole my boyfriend. That femme fatale bitch... anyways, maybe what I'm trying to get at is that just because she had to be a skanky whore, ruin any possible chances I could have had with Ichigo, and not to mention steal my love-making partner!!!! He was VERY damn good in bed, too!! I missed how he would moan when I would bite his-

-

-

-

Whoa!! Getting WAY off topic! But still... how he shouted my name when we would cli- CRAP!! NOT AGAIN!!! Maybe it's just that I'm cranky that I haven't got laid in a while. How long has it been since I slept with someone? Maybe I should put that on my agenda... NOW, maybe Inoue is at home, watching movies, and clueless to the fact that her boyfriend is flirting with his ex. I felt like retaliating with her because of my passionate fury!!! But... I couldn't. I didn't know why, since I was given an opening to exact my revenge (and at that moment, I REALLY felt like being evil). I guess it had to do with morals. I know that Inoue is a sweet, caring person (well... most of the time and I wonder if she still is.) I know that what she did to was wrong, but I hope that she didn't turn out to be a complete slut. I guess... I didn't want to sink down to that level of being a best friend's boyfriend stealer. And I never plan on doing that. Ever. Even if he was the best man that ever walked into my life, I still wouldn't want to do it.

Scratch that, I wouldn't want to have a boyfriend who was getting laid by other women. Because then, how would I know if he would still be faithful to me? Maybe I got into this type of concept from my sister, Hisana. I remember when I was very little, that I was at Hisana and Byakuya's wedding. It was one of the most joyest moments I remember. Byakuya looked the the happiest I've ever seen. Since then, I've envied for a love like theirs. A love that would be eternal and could be a love like no others. It couldn't even be described in words, only the two of us can understand it. And _that's _why I can't do it for mine... or Ichigo's... or even Inoue's sake.

Not until I get an answer from Ichigo.

"Nah, it's okay. I know your not gay... your a bisexual."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me. Crystal clear."

"How about six of the lobster platter?" Shuhei quickly said to the waitress.

"Sure." she said, writing the order down on her notepad and walking towards the kitchen.

After that, we started to chat for the time being until our food came. I jumped into the conversation any chance I got. I didn't want to be too quiet because then my mind would wander off or seem uncomfortable.

But I remember when I spaced out for a few seconds. A few seconds to think of a special someone.

'_Thanks Hisana..._'

Now how should I approach Ichigo?

**A/N I know it was turn from the usual humor to a bit more of a serious tone. I'm sorry about that & if you didn't like it. The only reason I did this was to get into a bit of character development. It was from some advice (in a different story) a reviewer gave to an author. I know I was being a bit nosy by reading through people's reviews, but I usually look through reviews to find out how people think about the story. It's just one of my ways to find out if the story sounds interesting. Again, I'm sorry this time if the story was a bit short for your guys' taste. But thank you all for reviewin the last chapter!!! I was surprised I got 10!!! To me, that's the most I got for a chapter!!! YAY!!! Also, do you guys want me to do the characters' POV? Give me your opinions!!**

**Narukyuforeva : you said in your review that the last chapter could have been better. Now, I'm not trying to be all up in your face, but I was just wondering if you could give me some pointers at how I **_**could**_** have done better so that I have something to remember for future chapters, because I want to be a good enough writer.**

**imisscalvin : REALLY?!!!! Now that I think about it, they do remind me of spies!!! I was laughing at that one. I didn't know that, maybe it comes from me and my life. How I would hide from certain people who I don't want to see. How if I was in a situation like theirs, I would probably do the same thing that they do. But the spie thing DEFINITELY comes from the fact that I want to bring humor to the story.**

**andraq : Hmmm... are Ichigo and Toshiro really stalking the girls?? Kinda creepy, but they're hot stalkers!! Nothing like middle-aged men who are stalkers like the ones today in my society. Maybe it's just coincidence that Ichigo and Toshiro just happen to turn up wherever Rukia and Momo are at. You'll probably find out later on as the story progresses. And about that Hanataro-Ichigo incident in the beginning of the last chapter. I was surprised when you thought it was Ichigo!! What made you think it was Ichigo, it sounded mysterious, but Hanataro-like to me!!! But then I got the same reply from another reviewer, and when I went back and read it as if I were some reader and put two and two together, I was shocked as well!!! It **_**did **_**seem as if it could be Ichigo!!! lolz**

**blueducky511 : Don't worry!!! I won't quit on this project. Sure, I might have REALLY late updates, but I'll still update whenever I got a chance. And your an Overachiever?? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude or anything. Overachiever probably has different meanings to us. Like to me, the word means your good at pretty much everything you do like grades AND sports AND music AND you just got promoted at your job. lolz sorry again if I sounded mean I said that fourth sentence!!! What do you think when you hear overachiever?**

**MistressOren : I'm sorry to have worried you when you thought it was Ichigo in that last chapter!!! I said previously before to a reply to somebody above, I **_**thought**_** it sounded Hanataro-like. But when I read it again as if I was just a read, not the author, and thought about what you said. I believed you!!! But it's nice to know that you relaxed again. Did I scare you or something?? Were you planning the story to go in a different way? I'm curious, really!! & why did you call yourself stupid?? Sorry, I believe I'm possibly the most stupidest person in the world (probably next to the illiterate people). Besides, you didn't have to get an account in order to review!!! You could have just put some random name in that name box and just sent a review!**

**And to everybody else!!!! I hope your all happy that I updated faster than usual!!! & I hope you enjoyed this chappie! **

**Until next time,**

**Bloc-9**


End file.
